<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>у/вечные by zittendove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654608">у/вечные</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zittendove/pseuds/zittendove'>zittendove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Cold, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:14:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28654608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zittendove/pseuds/zittendove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>армагеддон в комнате, где нет времени, окон, дверей и стен.<br/>\\<br/>донхек исследует способы разрушения вселенной под руководством марка ли.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Qian Kun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>у/вечные</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>осты:</p><p>london grammar - nightcall<br/>yang lean - hurt<br/>viola beach - go outside<br/>kuroiumi - ty moya luna<br/>the chvrches - night sky</p><p>главный саунд<br/>cloves - don't forget about me</p><p>написано пару сотен лет назад. есть вещи, которые я бы изменила сейчас, но всем нам известно, что при вторжении в ход событий прошлого можно испортить настоящее. так что пусть остается таким навечно.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Просыпается прах, и наступает антивремя. </p><p>Сначала в школе Донхёка исчезает директор, потом - пара шлюх из параллели, а под конец ни следа не остаётся от его соседа по парте - Джемина. </p><p>Это раскидывает жуть по внутривенности. </p><p>Донхёк начинает бояться закрывать глаза. </p><p>Денатурированный октябрь оседает по сырой, разлагающейся траве завитками стылого снега, промытого грязью. Вонь липнет к обуви. В бешеных безмолвных плясках штампованные многоэтажки гнутся под ветрами. Асфальт бьёт в стопы, когда Донхёк бежит в никуда из ниоткуда, боясь н и ч е г о. </p><p>Через месяц его мать просыпается в пустой постели без отца посреди мутной безлунной ночи, а ещё через неделю, под крошащийся град, не просыпается и вовсе. </p><p>Донхёк размазывает реальность по запястьям, втирая в кожу, в понимание, но нихуя. Он будто рекурсирует в саспенсе, в лимбо. </p><p>В их школе осталось две трети учеников: на первом уроке был полный комплект, а к шестому улетучивались трое. Некоторые классы в параллели остаются не тронутыми. Но всё это бессознательно и нестабильно. К примеру, по вторникам (?) исчезает в два раза меньше, чем по пятницам (?), а по понедельникам, изредка, не исчезает никто. </p><p>Он раскрывает окна дома в четверг (на самом деле, он не уверен: это четверг?) и кричит, но никто не слышит - не хочет, не может. Он пишет знакомым в сети: те отвечают, сочувствуют – мол, бедняга, без родителей. Донхёк рад, что есть кому ответить, но невозможность размазать тревогу и душевные потроха (пост_отчаяние) по роже с соплями и слезами прогибает вспышками ярости. </p><p>Глаза сгорают от них. </p><p>Июльской сухостью под январской стужей в бесснежье под слоями прокуренных туч, стряхивающих прах, льётся пьяно время. Конец ноября расходится по швам. Само время как форма теряет свой вид. </p><p>Времяраспад с последующими приливами инертности.</p><p>Донхёк смотрит на часы - стрелки тормозят, а потом прокатывают три оборота в миг. Донхёк сглатывает, и больше не обращается к ним. </p><p>Как-то он приходит к школе, но его встречают голые ржавые ворота, запертые двери. Он ждёт, наверное, эры две, но никто больше не заявляется. Измерить высоту неба невероятно, как бы Донхёк ни пытался. На ломких лысых ветвях деревьев гнездятся черными мазками вороны, разбрасывая ветер с крыльев, они прорезаются в размешанные с воздухом, как один к трём, облака, когда Донхёк, укутанный в отцовскую куртку и пробующий прах уличного одиночества на вкус, смотрит на них. За спиной скрип – внимание на секунду слетает. </p><p>Совсем осторожно, голосом, разбитым вековым молчанием, через силу: </p><p>- Юта? </p><p>Раскрытое пальто, капроновые колготки и смятая школьная форма на будто бы нереальной девчонке. Пробито оцепенением: она застывает, но глаза краснеют, напитываясь слезами.</p><p>Она накидывается на него, и сперва Донхёк не может понять, куда деть себя в этих истерических объятиях, но потом всасывается в ментальную скорбь и оседает на её плечах. Кажется, она начинает плакать. </p><p>Последнее, что Донхёк помнит о ней из нормальной жизни, это травля. Месяца полтора назад по личкам полетели сообщения с видео с одной вписки, где, укуренная в хлам, она отсасывала у Тэиля из колледжа в чей-то спальне. Он хорошо помнит, потому что сам перекинул это её брату.</p><p>Холод перекатывается отблесками запудренного солнца по ютиным влажным щекам, когда они рассказывают друг другу, что остались совсем одни. Юта вытягивает откровение из сдавленных связок: она готова терпеть школьные унижения вечно, лишь бы не оставаться одной, лишь бы всё вернулось на круги своя. Потому что:</p><p>- Я очень-очень боюсь исчезнуть.</p><p>Слишком тонко, чтобы не полоснуть до самого мяса. </p><p>Донхёк молчит: думает о смерти. Губы трескаются: думают о смерти. Белок глаз красится капиллярами: думает о смерти. Юта не ждёт ответа: думает о смерти. </p><p>И смерть тоже думает о них. </p><p>Снегоосень тальком царапает воздух, морозом отрывает уши и нос. Донхёк не знает, куда деться. </p><p>- Я пришла домой, было тихо. Пошла к брату в комнату, а он там злой сидел. Начал меня ругать, орать. Я сперва не поняла, что такого случилось, спряталась в ванной. Минуты через три он затих. Я вышла, но брата так и не нашла. И так один за другим уходили члены семьи.</p><p>- А я проснулся однажды совсем один. </p><p>- Как ты думаешь, что это? Конец света?</p><p>- Если и он, то странный очень. </p><p>(А откуда ему вообще знать, как выглядят концы света в норме?) </p><p>Их слова эквивалентны хрусту истёртых витражей, что пылают на свету кровью. Безмолвный срыв – и Донхёк говорит правду: </p><p>- В общем, эм… Это я скинул. </p><p>- Что скинул?</p><p>- Ну… </p><p>Даже в отблеске её зрачков и румянце на прелых от авитаминоза щеках читается совершенное безразличие – «какая ж блять теперь разница». Юта отсекает неловкость неуверенной улыбкой и уходит прежде, чем хоть слово протолкнется из его горла.</p><p>Время сливается в паутины, концентрируясь в дырах, и вот-вот порвётся. Донхёк по пути домой заходит в инстаграм Юты. Пальцы в камни от холода, и сенсор тормозит. Там банальный набор суицидальных постов, смазанных фотосетов со вписок и какие-то совсем глупые комментарии с околофилософскими дискурсами. Последний пост датирован сегодняшним (наверное) числом. Юта сидит в расфокусе на заснеженном подоконнике. Он бы никогда на эту муть не подписался, но он фолловит её, потому что это единственный шанс знать, что она существует. </p><p>Однако, на самом деле, это всё равно, что якорь бросить ко дну бездонного моря. </p><p>Донхёк вызывает лифт, и в подъезд врывается его сосед снизу Сычен, замотанный в ватник и огроменный лоскутный шарф. У Сычена красный от холода нос и разорванный от (не)реальности взгляд. Он с Донхёком здоровается глухо, будто бы сомневается в его существовании, и жмётся к стенке, пока лифт не приезжает, разверзнув железные двери. </p><p>Они забираются внутрь. Донхёк нажимает на нужные этажи, а Сычен забивается в самый угол, пряча нос в шарф, руки в карман и мысли в тишину. Донхёк смотрит на него, и думает: а скольких потерял он? </p><p>Он выпадает на этих размышлениях, но его тормошит робким, даже неожиданным «ты без родителей?» от Сычена. Тот глядит сквозь муть душевного гноя, ресницы хлопают громче скрипа лифта и время до отклика рябит льдом. Донхёк коротко кивает.</p><p>- Хочешь у нас зависать? Кун говорит, чем людей больше, тем спокойней.</p><p>- Кун? </p><p>- Моя девушка. </p><p>Лифт поднимается на этаж Сычена, и он выходит: </p><p>- Приходи.</p><p>Дома пусто: ни света, ни воздуха, никого. В родительскую спальню хода нет, иначе грудь прожигается изнутри, да и особо затяжных дум в донхёковской голове нет, иначе безвылазный дистресс. В зале лагают настенные часы, пробивая по три лишних секунды, а потом тормозя на час. </p><p>Пыль по углам - за пылью тени - за тенями антиматерия всего. Донхёку нужно бежать отсюда. </p><p>Он звонится в сыченову квартиру довольно поздно, после того, как долго стоит под дверью и думает - имеет ли это хоть какой-то смысл. Ему открывает Кун: нюдовая, растрёпанная и обнадёженная (его чужая надежда обнадёживает). Она ему улыбается, закапывает его в вопросах и рассказах о всякой позитивщине. </p><p>(Донхёк, наверное, хочет сказать спасибо, но сам не осознаёт этого.) </p><p>Кун носит шорты, которых не видно под оверсайзной пастельной футболкой, её волосы в спутанном конском хвосте, а губы раскрашены сыченовскими отчаянно-психотропными (потому что заменяют данность) поцелуями. У них всегда нон-стопом «Гарри Поттер», «Элен и ребята», «Ханна Монтана», «1+1». Сычен запрещает слушать эмбиент, инди и блюз. Только дэнс-электроника и синтипоп - предупреждает он. Донхёк не сразу признаёт, что это помогает. </p><p>Он пишет в личку Тэну, чуваку из Тайланда: </p><p>удалил все песни бмзх, радиохэд и вообще всё, что хоть в одном единственном мотиве скатывается в минор, уныние или адское рубилово. </p><p>Тот отвечает эмотиконами, а потом пропадает куда-то. Донхёк пишет: </p><p>эй, ты где, чуваааак аллоооо эээээээээ <br/>
ааааа <br/>
ТЭЭЭЭЭЭЭЭН <br/>
TEEEN <br/>
TI GDEEEEEEEEE</p><p>Сообщения прочитываются, но остаются без ответа. </p><p>Аватар Тэна горит онлайном, он улыбается на нём во всю громкость, закалывает своим безупречным носом. </p><p>Так он заканчивается. </p><p>Сычен говорит, что за перепиской потерял уже троих. «Вечный онлайн, пока не отрубят инет или электричество», - так он это именует. А у Донхёка руки в мелкой дрожи. </p><p>Кун и Сычен идут в юбилейный раз смотреть «Майти Буш», «Теорию Большого Взрыва», потом - штудировать паблики с мемами. Через пару дней это дело нормальное - знать «Шрека» наизусть, кроме последней части, ведь в ней затрагивается тема несуществования, пропажи героя, а это наталкивает на соответствующие мысли, по словам Сычена. Донхёк согласен. </p><p>(Гласен, ассимилирован, редуцирован.) </p><p>Кун и Сычен убеждены, что это апокалипсис. В Донхёке досыхают капли сомнения. </p><p>Снег становится матовым дымом, размешивая ночное небо в бурый меланж. Понять полночь или утро можно только по цвету свода: либо грязь, либо свистящий синевой серый, и внутри них луна расщепляется в ничто и рассеивается отголосками света. Кто-то раскусывает лёд, и он протекает сквозь все щели снежинками, штампованными наверху. </p><p>Кун раскрывает окна анемичными руками, солнце просачивается в неё саму и квартиру, заставая врасплох Донхёка, а зима раскатывает по полу, как таблетки по нёбу языком, мороз. Выспаться не получается, даже когда не встаешь с кровати по семнадцать часов подряд, а потом ощущаешь себя мутно, тошно и никчёмно. </p><p>Алгебра заставляет быть живым и высасывает всю неопределённость, потому что она конкретна и занимает полдня. После цифр в голову засыпаются интертексты веб-статей про мировые конфессии, разбавленные периодическим просмотром списка онлайна. </p><p>ты тут? </p><p>да.</p><p>И это вытравляет все остальные (лишние) вопросы. </p><p>В сыченовском ватнике, с губами, жирно обмазанными бальзамом, и с испугом внутри Кун выбирается из квартиры, чтобы восполнить запасы провианта, ведь теперь их трое и всё кончается намного быстрее, чем раньше. Грязно-зелёным бессветный подъезд давит, оставляя холод и одиночество на снежинчато-уникальных отпечатках пальцев. Вызвав лифт, Кун прячет ладони в карманы и зарывается с головой в одежду, чтобы согреться. </p><p>Сзади кто-то дёргает громко дверью, расслаивая металлическое эхо, и незамедлительно перенимая на себя бдительность Кун.</p><p>Она оборачивается:</p><p>Тэён - ебанутый сосед - нервно вертит ключом в замке, запирая дверь.</p><p>Кун его ненавидит; он её тоже. Она бьёт Тэёна гневным взглядом, отворачивается и слышит, как волнами звона разбиваются о кафель площадки ключи.</p><p>Тэён обратился в ничто.</p><p>Кун передавливает сердце, и стеклом под венами вкрапляется паранойя, пока её не отпускает. Тогда она поднимает ключи, вертит ими в замке и залезает в тэёновскую квартиру. </p><p>Там куча порнухи, немеренно початых банок пива и коробки со сникерсами, марсами и твиксами килограммов на десять. (а ещё курево и мдма, но об этом никто не узнает. и о том, что они теперь в её карманах - тоже.) Сычен и Донхёк оперативно перетаскивают всё к ним, когда Кун бомбардирует квартиру резкими звонками и рассказывает всё, как есть. </p><p>Вечер коптится в окнах, перерастает в пурпурную, с отблеском бурого, ночь, упавшей неожиданно и громоздко. Сычен опять включает «Вечное сияние чистого разума», и они валяются на диване, уставившись в экран и наглатывая каллорий по две тысячи из-за шоколада. Пальцы Сычена - розово-кружевные следы на куновской коже, и в молчании витает истошная нежность. </p><p>Усталость накатывает, и Донхёк вырубается, сам того не замечая. Ему видится белый шум в сером першащем экране, и можно спутать - это явь или нет. Сон задыхается по комнатам и выполаскивает сознание, пока Донхёку не вспарывает слух кровавый визг. Белизна не даёт сориентироваться, и его слезящиеся, выгоревшие от сновидений глаза едва различают проход, диван - антураж. Он только слышит описывающее всё лаконично и животрепещуще сыченово запредельное: </p><p>- Где порезы?! Показывай, блять! </p><p>По стенам ладонями Донхёк доползает до ванной, и тогда ему скручивает внутренности и краснота взрывает слепоту взгляда:</p><p>Руки Сычена вцепились в запястья Кун до онемения, пальцы мёртвой хваткой передушили пульс, его глаза - грань ярости и испуга, и вся его белая футболка как густое пятно бордового; </p><p>В бурой слизи волосы Кун спутаны в пучок, из которого выпадающие пряди липнут к густо промазанному кровяной вязкостью лицу, когда слёзы пробивают нити чистоты, смывая с кожи муть, а её руки будто в алых перчатках по самый локоть. </p><p>Разлита кровь по кафелю уборной, по блестящей раковине; вся комната изувечена брызгом и визгом. </p><p>Стены чуть не ломает столкновением Кун, пока Сычен в финальный раз надрывается - что ты сделала с собой, дура?! - и тормошит её. </p><p>Уронив с губ тишину, Донхёк вяжет поочередно узлы в груди, и капли правды просвещают. Прозренный и зрячий, как стекло неподвижный, он зовёт тихонько, потом сильнее и сильнее, пока голос не разбухает от громкости - на него не обращают внимание. Разъярённый, Сычен затапливает его вздуренными взглядами, но Кун кусает воздух, содрагающийся от её плача. </p><p>Донхёк излагает загадками:</p><p>- Кровь не её. </p><p>Забыв, как стоять и всё остальное, Кун сползает по стене, и за ней по кафелю тянется кровавый шлейф, свирепость измельчает вменяемость Сычена, думающего - пиздец, а чья она тогда. </p><p>Донхёк подходит к слабо включенному крану, подставляет руку под струю, и на бледной ладони бескрайне разливается кровь, питая каждый виток резьбы отпечатка. Донхёк видит, как Сычен бледнеет и как его ярость рассыпается в отчаяние и огарочную подавленность. </p><p>Нужно задать вопрос:</p><p>- Сычен, что это значит? Ты знаешь, да? </p><p>Полвека безмолвствуя, роясь острым взглядом в воздухе в поисках ответа/побега, Сычен теряется, но бесконечное время быстро кончается: </p><p>- Это значит, что кто-то из нас следующий. </p><p>- Следующий? Что?</p><p>Переняв на себя внимание, Кун долго заикается от рыданий, растерев слёзы с кровью по щекам, проглотив дрожь и нормализовав дыхание, она холодно уточняет: </p><p>- Считай секунды, Донхёк. Скоро смерть. Это знамение. </p><p>- Как в библейском  апокалипсисе? И вода обратится в кровь? </p><p>Кун закрывает глаза и упрощает дыхание, чтобы остановить слёзы.</p><p>- Ты серьёзно не знаешь? - Полотенце, о которое Сычен вытер ладони, заалело. </p><p>Донхёк выключает кран, возмущаясь слишком спокойно:</p><p>- А должен? Что потом? Десять египетских казней: саранча, смерть первенцев и необычная тьма? </p><p>По стенке встав, Кун перерывает ящики, чтобы найти влажные салфетки и протереть лицо. </p><p>Всё рябиновым закапано.</p><p>- Ты путаешь конфессии, - подытоживает Кун, не собираясь говорить об этом. </p><p>Донхёку воздух спирает: Кун и Сычен улетучиваются от него до самого вечера. Приходится гуглить, что их ждёт. Почему он раньше этого не сделал? Думал: обойдётся? </p><p>Чуть накрывает ночью, они собираются у засыпанного пылью и крошками стола на кухне. Из-под крана льёт прозрачная вода - Кун проверяет пальцами робко - ледяной хрусталь. Донхёк думает, как так произошло, что он не знал о родительских знамениях, о знамениях одноклассников. </p><p>- Они молчали? </p><p>- Не знаю. Ничего не знаю. </p><p>Зато сейчас они втроём молчат. Молчат и думают о смерти, о хлопке, в момент которого они растворятся. </p><p>Пустота ведёт с ними диалог - они отвечают рвущимися нервами. </p><p>Утром Донхёк в сухую ест мюсли, за что ему достаётся от Сычена, но он всё равно не прекращает. Хрустя цукатами, он обгладывает взглядом плечи его, на которых висит спальная футболка. Сычен насыпает кофе в свою чашку, заливает остывшей кипяченой водой, подносит ко рту и замирает. Донхёково внимание расплывается - он отвлекается на пустые мысли, но потом его тормошит россыпью ударов сыченовой чашки о раковину: Сычен откинул кофе слишком неожиданно для самого себя. Донхёк спрашивает его вовлечённым взглядом - ты чего? Но получает фальшивую улыбку, гадкое спокойствие и:</p><p>- Слышь, быстро назови столицу Берлина.</p><p>- Берлина? Бранденбургские ворота, что ли?</p><p>- А ты шаришь, Донхёк. </p><p>Лишь позже он понимает, что это был самый лучший провальный отвлекающий манёвр из всех применявшихся. </p><p>Кун прячет мокрый кашель в шаткое запястье, по которому воспалённые вены раскиданы пурпуром. Третий день голода оставляет на Сычене усталость, беспомощность и некрепость сознания, и тогда Кун запихивает в сыченовскую пасть чёрствый хлеб, что промазала тушёнкой, и сжимает его челюсти, пока не прожует. Она жест(о)ко почти крошит хлипкими пальцами его кости, вынуждая перемалывать во рту пищу зубами, пока он бушует, отталкивая её от себя, отдирая с мясом. Стол чуть не переворачивается, а стулья влетают в стены. Сорвав Кун на пол с холодом и треском, Сычен на сверхзвуковой убегает в ванную и выплёвывает месиво крови и хлеба раковину. </p><p>Наушники оплетают шею Донхёка в то время, как он выходит из своего персонального бункера (комнаты с ноутбуком), потому что тревожат удары, что проминались сквозь синтипоп на максимуме. </p><p>Донхёк уже знает, что лучше вопросы держать при себе. </p><p>На кухне стулья на полу лежат, а не стоят, и стол криво прошивает симметрию обстановки, а на нём хлеб с каплями крови. И всё залито непробиваемо белым светом из окон. </p><p>От этого Донхёка коробит не страхом, но нежеланием принимать будущее.</p><p>Ванная комната: <br/>
Кровь и лоскутья внутренностей наизнанку вырывает Сычен из себя, захлёбываясь г о л о д о м. У него глаза красные - слезятся, нос забивается, и пальцы отчаянно пытаются отколоть края раковины, вжимаясь. Кун вгрызается в свою ладонь, сев в углу бордово-белой ванной и считая капли слёз, рухнувшие с щёк Сычена. </p><p>Она, кажется, понимает. </p><p>- Прости. </p><p>Она слова хочет намазать сочувствием, как после Второй мировой, но нахуй оно никому не нужно. </p><p>Ничего уже никому не нужно. </p><p>- Сычен, это голод? </p><p>Скрываясь в коридоре, разодранный в панику Донхёк сперва не осознает, о чём она. (конечно, голод, блять! он же ни черта не ел!)</p><p>- Сычен! </p><p>Он наконец реагирует на неё. </p><p>Стерёв с губ кровь и желчь, он глядит, истребляя всё (внутри себя и снаружи). </p><p>Кун продолжает говорить и вытирать с щёк рыдания: </p><p>- Это голод, ведь так?! Почему ты молчал?! </p><p>Он и сейчас молчит.</p><p>- Сычен! Ответь! </p><p>Белок его глаз источает слёзы будто бы с кровью - капилляры краснеют от напряга, а влага ловит блики света, дрожа и срываясь вниз. Сыченов голос ужасает скрипом, горечью, и вырисовывает слова слишком медленно, но фундаментально:</p><p>- Это же мор, Кун. Почему ты молчишь?</p><p>Она морщит лоб, преломляет напуганный взгляд о его бешенные глаза. И в горло, в желудок, в каждый сосуд проникает вакуум, от которого боль и страх.</p><p>- Ты только погляди: капилляры на твоих руках разорвались. - Сычен вынуждает её взглянуть на них - это бьёт новой истерикой, потому что весь эпидермис - палитра темноты, лопнувшей кровью. - Тебя с самого утра колбасит, блять. Кун! Что делать?! Ты же скорее, чем я... - Он не заканчивает. Может, потому что не хватает мужества признать их ничтожностью; может, потому что не успевает - вскакивает и хватает Кун в объятия, которые душат все чувства и обрекают на вечные слёзы.</p><p>Им тихо, и безмолвие проклянает безбудущностью.</p><p>Донхёк так и не отваживается распахнуть дверь и стоять перед ними с самым дебильным выражением лица: он тоже стушёван и не знает. </p><p>Набаты сердца Донхёка нарастают в пустоте звука и пространства. Озноб стягивает его тело, и время растворяется для него вновь, пока он стоит за дверью и слышит тишину Сычена и Кун. </p><p>Но потом ванную комнату открывают изнутри, остро ударяя Донхёка в спину, и тогда он молниеносно забегает вовнутрь, где терпит крушение. </p><p>Кроме крови, белизны кафеля и Сычена, ничего не осталось.</p><p><br/>
Сычен выглядит так, будто нырнул в Голубой период Пикассо, нахлебался синевы со сплином и вшился хребтом в предсмертие. На нём три слоя свитеров, ватник и шарф, которым можно залатать дыры в небе, но ему кошмарно холодно - лёд будто трескается в его иссушенном теле, содрогая. Между воронками голодной паники и истерии он пытается вкраплять обертоны оптимизма:</p><p>- Чем там подзаряжаются анорексички? Солнечной энергией?</p><p>Донхёк опасается говорить ему, что его шутки - то ещё дерьмо, потому что Сычен следует тенденции крушить всё, что хоть как-то выводит из стагнации его эмоциональный фон.</p><p>(пиздюк - считает донхёк. но не совсем прав. и он понимает, почему)</p><p>Есть нечего, и нужно идти в магазин, но на улице мороз, раздавшийся до масштабов туманности Бумеранг, и мёрзнут передние зубы. Уговорить Сычена остаться нереально: он категорически не согласен сидеть дома (сидеть в мире без мира), иначе вскроется.</p><p>Донхёк тащит Сычена по только намерзшему льду, надёжно и очень жалостливо подхватив под руку и то и дело проверяя, глядя в его безвольное истощённое лицо, спрятанное в капюшоне: он вообще живой? Шершавый снег, приморозившийся к асфальту, едва цепляется за подошвы, держа Донхёка и Сычена, чтобы не упали. Тридцать минут уходит на то, чтобы добраться до супермаркета, стоящего в трёх кварталах от их дома. Становится легче: Сычен может передвигаться, хоть и едва-едва, сам, а Донхёк раскрывает куртку, под которой напихана пачка толстой одежды, стискивающей свободу дыхания и вынуждающей потеть.</p><p>В лабиринтах полупустых, давно не обновлявшихся полок путаются тишина и одиночество, хило подсвечивающиеся сиплыми лампами. Работает одна касса – за ней зомбированный действительностью продавец, и, кажется, из персонала больше никого. На поиски чего-нибудь органического отправляется Сычен, держась у стеллажей, чтобы можно было за них ухватиться, если ноги подкосятся, а Донхёк роется в консервах, на которые в самый раз натянуть клише «биохазард», а после протереть спиртом руки пару-тройку раз. Предыдущие нашествия смели все банки, смяли их и вынудили Донхёка копаться в инвалидной отбитой тушенке (его уже мутит от неё). Сычен ничего не ест, и он компенсирует пустоту желудка, откармливая Донхёка, пока тот не начинает выплевывать всё обратно в тарелку (потому что ну нереально бля это гавно жевать весь день). Была б воля Донхёка, он бы никогда больше не прикасался к тушенке и вообще закрыл производства, но – увы. Кроме неё, есть нечего почти.</p><p>Уже становится жарко в тоннах шмотья под курткой, и, набрав по карманам провианта, Донхёк уже намеревается отчалить к Сычену на кассу, но, как только берёт нужный курс, врезается в кого-то: сыплются из рук консервы, а потом изо рта – бескостная смесь мата.</p><p>- Положи мои консервы обратно и уёбывай. Ясно, Минхён?</p><p>У этого Минхёна стеснительно прямой взгляд, ссадины на губах, загубленные до бесцветия перекисью волосы, торчащие из-под капюшона шаркскиновой пайты, пододетой под джинсовый пиджак и осенний бомбер. На затёртом на холоде пальцами до ссаднящей красноты носу очки в хлипкой позолоченной оправе, и они не прячут его разнесенный вдребезги взгляд. И грудь проварилась внутри из-за Донхёка, которого не видел так долго и с которым разошлись рвано и беспричинно. В его руках банки консервов, что поднял для Донхёка, но ничего не успевает сказать он – только очки поправить, а Донхёк, собрав всё с пола и вырвав из его рук, уже несётся к выходу, скидывает всё на продуктовую ленту, прилепляет свой взгляд на Сычена и сцеживает всю свою волю, чтобы ни секунды внимания на Минхёна не проронить.</p><p>Они вызывают друг у друга чувства, обнесённые колючей проволкой.</p><p>- Ну? - в лоб. </p><p>- Что - ну? - Донхёку сейчас не до сыченовских головоломок.</p><p>- Ничего, блять. Просто. Ну.</p><p>(поняяяяяятно)</p><p>Донхёк даже не пытается удивиться.</p><p>- Фу, это черничный йогурт? - Донхёково осторожное прикосновение к ней отвратительно: он кидает её обратно Сычену. - Он пиздец тошнотворный. </p><p>- Хочешь, пойду другой возьму. Там были с манго.</p><p>Забрав йогурт, он въезжает в пустующие ряды с мукой и макаронами, чтобы добраться до молока, где почти ничего не осталось после других людей. Им повезло, что они нашли хоть это.</p><p>Сычен очень худой, хоть и в одежде не видно, и очень бледный, и, мерещится, он в пыли и затхлом свете разъедается на атомы, сливаясь с обстановкой. Если по его телу начать рисовать охрой и кобальтом, краски потухнут.</p><p>Докричаться в полом супермаркете через стеллажи несложно:</p><p>- О. Спасибо. А деньги у тебя?</p><p>- Да!</p><p>И тогда Донхёк премиленько улыбается кассиру, чтобы тот подождал оплату. </p><p>(тому, кажется, вообще по хую)</p><p>Сыченово поведение более не конфузит Донхёка и не стушёвывает. Он ещё вчера за пару часов привык к перепадам уровней истерии, поэтому воспринимает его любого как должное. </p><p>Ещё немного, и Донхёк взорвётся от перегрева, если Сычен не возвратится прямо сейчас. Ему приходится отлучиться от кассы, хотя особой проблемы это не составляет, проскочить мимо Минхёна у стеллажей с мукой так, чтобы не подать виду и не споткнуться от того, как внезапно и метко торкает в груди, и обнаружить перекоряченные ряды с остатками йогуртов без Сычена. </p><p>Задержкой дыхания Минхён силится замазать жжение у лёгких, но тщетно. Невмоготу смотреть на это Минхёну - не отвернётся. </p><p>Донхёк чуть не давит шагом бутылку с тем самым черничным йогуртом, а рядом на полу в жиже расстаявшего снега и грязи - другая бутылка со вкусом манго. Донхёк поднимает её, не испытывая отвращения и не пытаясь даже оставить руки чистыми. Потом в немой агонии швыряет в пространство.</p><p>Он зовёт Сычена.</p><p>Минхён врастает в стены.</p><p>Зовёт ещё.</p><p>Минхён тщательно мимикрирует с воздухом.</p><p>Потому что он не хочет видеть, как Донхёк теряет друзей. </p><p>(они вдвоем и так друг друга потеряли.)</p><p>Донхёк, игнорируя вопросы продавца о его продуктах, таранит мимо кассы, выходит через дверь, а хочет через жизнь и сразу нахуй, чтобы испепелиться.</p><p>Но получается только на улицу.</p><p>У него теперь только ключи от чужой квартиры, внутри которой голые стены. </p><p>Он голоден, холоден, обижен и хочет плакать, но на морозе нельзя. Он кутается в слои кофт и куртку, закупоривается от реальности, обнимая себя за ноги, когда, наплевав на всё, садится прямо на ледовитых ступенях супермаркета. Уши глохнут от невыплаканных слёз, когда Донхёк до искр в глазах жмурится, упираясь лбом в колени.</p><p>На него липнет снег, грозясь сожрать морозом, но его отогреют распри:</p><p>Минхён грохочет тяжеловесной дверью. </p><p>Его пальцы, не спрятанные перчатками и расчёсанные красно обморожением, цепляются за огромный пакет с едой - донхёковский. </p><p>Но Донхёк на него не посмотрит, хотя и знает, что он сзади. Он не помнит в Минхёне ни очков, ни роста, ни широких плечей, ни, особенно, этой уёбищной причёски, потому что в последний раз они виделись четыре года назад, когда поливали друг друга словесным дерьмом и лишали единственной компании.</p><p>Они сейчас думают, что воды утекло больше, чем кажется с первого взгляда. И черствеют внутри, скручивается в груди спиралями бешенство.</p><p>Донхёк каменный - не сдвинуть ничем, и Минхён садится рядом.</p><p>Он ставит пакет у ног: жестяные банки бьют по ступеням. И серо вздыхает.</p><p>Голос обводит контур происходящего:</p><p>- Если ты хочешь, я могу покупать тебе еду, но только если ты дашь мне дом. Мне негде жить.</p><p>Неожиданно и глухо, Донхёк не шевелится:</p><p>- Знаешь, это не я божился в твиттере разъебать твой череп об асфальт, - слышится как будто закупорено под тремя стенами, так как он не соизволил оторвать лица от коленей. </p><p>- Ты заслужил.</p><p>- Ты тоже.</p><p>Минхён держится за невероятно прозрачные остатки былой дружбы, чтобы остаться в живых, и Донхёк ощущает это, понимает, хочет тоже, но сопротивляется. </p><p>Дубль два:</p><p>- Сейчас мы другие. Теперь же всё иначе.</p><p>Лучше бы Донхёк не поднимался. </p><p>Он рвёт своим искрошенным в красноту взглядом минхёновскую лёгкость слов и дыхания, он полосит по Минхёну, чтобы высосать его кровь и затоптать в снег. Чинить отношение сложнее, чем строить. Это чревато яростью и потрошением. Ему приходится встать, чтобы облить Минхёна лавой слов с высоты:</p><p>- О. Сейчас да. Иначе. Охуенно теперь, когда не отбиться от проблем папкиными деньгами и связями? Слышишь, Минхён? Охуенно теперь тебе?</p><p>Минхён устанавливает бетонный зрительный контакт:</p><p>- Мне хуёво.</p><p>И не колеблется на:</p><p>- А мне похуй, что тебе хуёво! Ты заслужил, блять! Заслужил!</p><p>Ведь он и без того разрушен до основания:</p><p>- Всё? Ты завершил? Донхёк, до чего ты иррациональный. Находишь время обосрать меня, даже когда времени, как такого, больше нет.</p><p> </p><p>Окно белое, шумит. Не белым шумом, но мглой. Тоже белой.</p><p>Донхёку необходимо время, чтобы осознать, где он.</p><p>Ему чудится, что он вылезает из гуталиновой мглы, в которой стёрлось прошлое, а на самом деле - просто из кровати, но это ничего не меняет. Он не знает, в каком он времени сейчас, не знает, что за точка пространства. </p><p>Всему мировому сознанию сделали лоботомию, космический мозг размягчился, и получился этот самый треш, из-за чего рухнула жизнь.</p><p>Сопротивляться Минхёну на кухне бесполезно. Он не уйдёт и не перестанет пихать в Донхёка быстро заваренную овсянку с крутым кипятком вместо какао или кофе, а сам Донхёк, если честно, не до конца понимает, как Минхён здесь вообще оказался, но чёрт с ним. (хотя сперва его ебашет.)</p><p>Однако начинать диалог с Минхёном он точно не будет. </p><p>Он теперь совсем иной: цвет из волос выбил, умерщвил, мыщцы накачал и испортил знатно зрение. Поэтому у него теперь пар от воды и каши оставляет муть на стёклах очков. </p><p>- Как думаешь: слушать группу, в названии которой присутствует слово "суицид", - грех? </p><p>(ээээээээ)</p><p>suicideyear, sad boys <br/>
shawty ima do things that you ain't never did <br/>
finna wake up next to you, in my crib, <br/>
cause i'ma make you hurt<br/>
i'ma i'ma make you hurt </p><p>Донхёка застали врасплох, потому что это точно не тема для разговоров для конца времени, но он, вертя в руках холодную ложку, отвечает Минхёну, который выглядит как-то распотрошённо мягко и растерянно, когда выжигает вопросы слабым взглядом:</p><p>- Грех не слушать ничего другого. </p><p>- Суисайдбойз и Бонез.</p><p>- Знаешь, я думал: Ян Лин - вьетнамец. А он как бы из Европы. </p><p>Ни капли не дав съесть, Минхён выдёргивает из-под носа Донхёка кашу и кидает в раковину.</p><p>Это всё кажется страшно наигранным и фальшиво-жутким.</p><p>Минхён включает один единственный трек (сэээд бооооойз) и прибивает Донхёка тонной скептицизма и инсомнии в глазах. Он молчит, но тишиной выкручивает мозги.</p><p>На репите Ян Лин до самого вечера. И выкручивание мозгов тоже.</p><p>Потом:</p><p>Окно белое, шумит. Не белым шумом, но мглой. Тоже белой.</p><p>Донхёку необходимо время, чтобы осознать, где он.</p><p>Сопротивляться Минхёну на кухне бесполезно. Он не уйдёт и не перестанет пихать в Донхёка быстро заваренную овсянку с крутым кипятком вместо какао или кофе, а сам Донхёк, если честно, не до конца понимает, как Минхён здесь вообще оказался, но чёрт с ним. (хотя сперва его ебашет.)</p><p>Однако начинать диалог с Минхёном он точно не будет. </p><p>Он теперь совсем иной: цвет из волос выбил, умерщвил, мыщцы накачал и испортил знатно зрение. Поэтому у него теперь пар от воды и каши оставляет муть на стёклах очков. </p><p>- Как думаешь: слушать группу, в названии которой присутствует слово "суицид", - грех? </p><p>(ээээээээ)</p><p>suicideyear, sad boys <br/>
shawty ima do things that you ain't never did <br/>
finna wake up next to you, in my crib, <br/>
cause i'ma make you hurt <br/>
i'ma i'ma make you hurt</p><p>(стой, донхёк. ты это уже видел.)</p><p>На следующий день окно не чернеет, овсянка не кончается, а Ян Лин не устаёт читать похабные нерифмы.</p><p>кнтрл+ц кнтрл+в х10</p><p>пока Донхёк с визгом не вылетает из квартиры, застёгивая минхёнов бомбер на бегу по застывшим лестничным пролётам, потому что за ним могут погнаться вслед. Когда Донхёк отходил от привычного сценария дня, Минхён свирепел, окровавливая глаза и надувая вены на сжимающихся кулаках. </p><p>Единственный выход - бежать в никуда на полной мощности.</p><p>Снег скользит по подошве его расшнурованных ботинок, а глаза ещё тлеют кошмаром, когда паника гасится об уличные минус двадцать. </p><p>Холод до оцепенения атакует: по рукам, по животу - самое страшное. В этом сраном бомбере нихера не тепло, что в нём - что без него. </p><p>Но Донхёк - бежит.</p><p>Теряя твёрдость осязания собственного тела, он гонит по снегу и льду, с трудом и преумноженной резкостью задирая ноги, чтобы рыхлость не успевала зыбуче всасывать его ступни. </p><p>Голые руки от прозрачного молочного, окоченев, переходят к першащему красному в эпидермисе, и пальцы на ногах одубели, но Донхёк бежит только вперёд. До самой речки.</p><p>Вода - в стекло под слоем наждачной белизны. </p><p>Снег с кусками льда, грубый и тяжёлый, сразу не проминается. И, когда Донхёк оступается на обрывистом берегу, заснеженный склон прокатывает его на себе кубырём, подкидывая в спину куски замёрзшей земли и камни, которые через бомбер как на ничем не прикрытую кожу. </p><p>Момент лопается: Донхёк замирает с искалеченной спиной, замороженным телом и прорывающим небо откровенным взглядом, раскинувшись на речном льду грудью вверх. Он лежит как Мёртвый Христос Мантенья, заполоняя мир своими мощами. Сквозь страты ледовитости и мрака. И в струнах его слабого студёного дыхания - боль.</p><p>Исцарапанная кожа лица горит, сочится свежей кровью, и всё внутри Донхёка будто разбито.</p><p>- Донхёк?! Как ты успел?!</p><p>Он не хотя перекатывает взор вбок и в ту же секунду детонирует:</p><p>- Сука! - Он дёргается, потому что не может подняться из-за саднящих костей, и силится скользящими ногами оттолкнуться ото льда, но не выходит. Вспышками: - Минхён! Не приближайся! Блять! Уйди!!!</p><p>(о нет он же ему ебальник разобьёт о снег)</p><p>- Да я понял. Не буду я проситься к тебе ещё раз. Твоих матов ещё тогда хватило, - подавлено и примято.</p><p>Донхёк тормозит и звучит искренним недоумением:</p><p>- Что? Не будешь проситься что?</p><p>- Эм. Привет. - Сломленные брови и сомневающийся взгляд. - Мы встретились двадцать минут назад в магазине, и ты послал меня нахуй. </p><p>Минхён для достоверности трясёт пакетами с консервами, а Донхёк головой:</p><p>- Не пизди. Это было десять дней назад.</p><p>- Эм. Нет. Двадцать минут назад. И как ты успел сменить куртку и лечь на льду, я не знаю. </p><p>Словно в какой-то миг реальность поделили амитозом и раздали им с Минхёном. </p><p>(оооохууууеееееееееть)</p><p>- Я по ходу был в параллельной вселенной. Или время крутануло спираль.</p><p>Минхён отвечает расслабленно, словно это нормально.</p><p>- Да. Со временем сейчас дикий треш. </p><p>Он плюхается рядом, поправляя капюшон, и ставит рядом пакет. Ощущение, что Минхён чисто к Донхёку относится, без сожаления, но с рвением восстановить, что когда-то было.</p><p>- И что там?</p><p>- Мутная ебаторика.</p><p>- Ничего нового.</p><p>- Минхён! - Донхёк аккуратно и больно поднимается, кряхтя, и тогда ему помогают. Он напротив садится. - Этот твой бомбер нихуя не греет!</p><p>- Чё, правда? Откуда он у тебя вообще?</p><p>И Донхёк ведает, как на запредельной скорости прорывал барьеры этого временного тупика, где Минхён был чокнутым зомбаком, а ему пришлось надеть этот дурацкий бомбер.</p><p>(- и мы блять жрали овсянку.<br/>
- фу.<br/>
- и слушали ян лина.<br/>
- пиздец.<br/>
- одну и ту же песню.<br/>
- кошмар.<br/>
- на репите десять дней подряд.<br/>
- чувак, правильно, что сбежал. это такая хуйня. особенно клауд-рэп.<br/>
- ты назвал классику хуйней. ты охуел? <br/>
- ты знаешь слово "сарказм"?)</p><p>Когда метель выдувает снег металлической стружкой, обгладывая Донхёка, он рискует, будто спускает с поводов церберов:</p><p>- Ты можешь пожить у меня. Только никаких разговоров о клауд-рэпе и никакой овсянки по утрам.</p><p>У него дрожат фиолетовые губы, и Минхён невесомо просто глядит на них, проговаривая:</p><p>- Клянусь. </p><p>Минхён хватает Донхёка под руку и помогает ему встать, чувствуя, как его прошибает донхёковской тряской. И от этого выкручивается изнутри грудь, ведь это пугающе неизбежно и неизбежно пугающе.</p><p>- Завтра будет вчера. Вчера будет завтра. А сегодня никогда не наступит.</p><p>Сперва кажется, что Донхёк бредит, потому что в него врос слой льда, и Минхёна давит удивление, но потом он проглатывает смысл, хоть и говорит:</p><p>- Что-то не очень понятно.</p><p>Донхёка трусит, он весь обмазан студёной синевой, как будто он в Голубом периоде Пикассо, но он всё равно выравнивает взгляд прямо по курсу к душе Минхёна и улыбается изморозью:</p><p>- А ты знаешь: смерть вселенной вообще штука непонятная. </p><p>Полифония домофона раздаётся в полночь, вскапывая беззвёздную чернь и пыльную тишину. Стены впитывают в себя гул и закручивают звук в ленту Мёбиуса, чтобы не иссякал. Донхёк распахивает глаза и дотошно сверлит ими лежащего на полу Минхёна, что зарылся в пледы и подушки от бессоницы. Он едва подсвечивается горением тухлых звёзд за окном.</p><p>У того в уголке слепого взгляда инсомническое помешательство и дистрессный крах вменяемости. </p><p>- Ты ждёшь кого?</p><p>Донхёк не даёт ответа, потому что больше никак, чем страшно. Он поднимается с кровати и направляется к двери. Ему пусто, холодно. Его рука без дрожи снимает трубку, и он подносит её к уху - помехи. </p><p>- Кто? - и смотрит пресно.</p><p>За проёмом комнаты Донхёка скрывается Минхён, у которого без очков всё  плывёт, ноет нещадно спина и голова звенит третьи сутки от биоритмов, сбитых этой растёкшейся зимой. Ему не услышать, что говорят в домофоне. </p><p>Когда трубка возвращается на место, а дверь так и не открывается, минхёнов вопрос раскалывается о стальной донхёков шок:</p><p>- Кто это был?</p><p>Склера, выбеленная до нереального, блестит от невольных слёз. Донхёк алыми губами вымазывает чёрную дурь:</p><p>- Это был Сычен. И он думал, что ему отвечает Кун. И поэтому попросил поскорей спускаться. </p><p>Минхён выжидает, чего сам не понимает, однако после отрезка нервного молчания продолжает:</p><p>- И ты спустишься? </p><p>- Если ты пойдешь со мной, то спущусь. </p><p>- Мне, блять, страшно.</p><p>- Что, блять, правда?</p><p>Донхёк какой-то внутренней силой перематывает Минхёна по рукам-ногам, мыслью вынуждая его делать то, что нужно, но Минхён и сам особо не сопротивляется. </p><p>Очередной временной сдвиг - ему так кажется, и он оказывается прав. </p><p>Наспех натянутые бомберы (и перепутанные, наверное) всё ещё ни черта не греют; и чернильное одиночество ночи масляно обмазывает пальцы, когда они цепляют замки и смыкают молнии уже вне дома. </p><p>На улице ни звёзд, ни Сычена. </p><p>Выбитые из кирпича, вытесанные кривыми движениями, здания, как скошенные вертикали, заваливаются набок, накрывая оцепеневших от зимы Минхёна и Донхёка тенью.</p><p>(тень падает в ночь.)</p><p>Будто проводят ритуалы принятия в снежную тьму.</p><p>there’s something inside you <br/>
it's hard to explain <br/>
there’s something inside you, boy <br/>
and you’re still the same <br/>
i’m giving you a nightcall to tell you how i feel <br/>
i’m gonna drive you through the night down the hills <br/>
i’m gonna tell you something you don’t want to hear <br/>
i’m gonna show you where it’s dumped but have no fear</p><p>Ветра нет, и белая пыль не счёсывает щёки, в трубах не плачет ветер. Но удивительная свежесть, парящая с серого небосвода, воодушевляет совсем чуть-чуть. Язык Минхёна горячо выплавляет по воздуху, запечатонному в лёд, вопросы, созданные специально для преодоления личностного барьера между ним и Донхёком (если честно, донхёк эти вопросы готов на хуй себе намотать, лишь бы он заткнулся, потому что они только в ломаных костях копаются, а не отношения налаживают):</p><p>- А ты когда-нибудь видел, как люди исчезают?</p><p>- Нет. А ты?</p><p>- И я. Мне интересно: они по частям пропадают или целостно?</p><p>Это ущербно и смешно одновременно, но для слёз слишком холодно, поэтому Донхёк, закутываясь в бомбер покрепче, складывается от хохота пополам (маскируя истерию и панику). Однако оставляет этот вопрос без ответа.</p><p>Они возвращаются на улицу утром после скудного завтрака сухими мюсли, и зима пахнет кокосовой стружкой, растерянной по всем дворам и дорогам, на которые уже некому посыпать лёд песком - по которым некому ходить.</p><p>По заснеженным венам забытого города они добираются до школы, что у той самой реки, и солнце пальцами-бликами пачкает видение, усугубляясь о белые сугробы. Щёки и нос в мгновение пропитываются стужей - и с болью отнимаются.</p><p>Минхён держит Донхёка за руку (ментальное жжение), когда они спускаются по склону на лёд: о него разобьётся Титаник, просыпая трагизм и горькость по хрупкому снегу и на узел их отмороженных до тугости в костях сцепленных ладоней друг друга.</p><p>Зря они впиваются в ультранасилующее солнце: в зрении белой катарахтой стирается всё лишнее.</p><p>Не так глотают холода, как блеск, отскакивающий от снежных глыб.</p><p>У Минхёна мокрый зардевший нос и на нём очки, запорошенные морозной мелкой крошкой. Донхёку никак не найти его глаз.</p><p>- Сейчас перевоплощусь в мессию, - бросает вызов Минхён, выползая в самый центр стеклянной реки и пытаясь расчистить чёрствую порошу носком ботинок. </p><p>(под бомбером куча свитеров, и минхён как шар. да и донхёк не менее фешнбл)</p><p>- По льду - типа по воде - ходить, что ли, будешь? - Донхёк шмыгает онемевшим носом и боится его тереть: вдруг разболится.</p><p>- Как ты угадал? - удивление детское, с обидой.</p><p>- Да я тоже собирался, - Донхёк будто отмахивается словами. Крепкий осадок под подошвой туго и громко проминается, точно взрываясь, пока он протаптывает себе путь к Минхёну. </p><p>Тот жаждет реванша:</p><p>- Тогда я раздвину море.</p><p>- Ты путаешь конфессии. Да и моря нет. Только лёд.</p><p>(ничего нет. только лёд.)</p><p>Бесцветная падь, ложась не мантией, но саваном на город, внедряет в материю жизни идентичность, будто проставляет ложные цифры в коде Вселенной, прогнозируя её (само)истребление.</p><p>Это делает Минхёна и Донхёка регулярно мёртвыми.</p><p>- Почему у тебя нет жилья? - оглашают Минхёну, разглядывая следы, что собирается оставить.</p><p>И Минхён утрирует, искажая интонацию:</p><p>- Серьёзно?! Так долго вынашивал вопрос? Ты только сейчас заметил, что ли, что я у тебя живу? Или как?</p><p>Донхёк предпочитает игнорировать.</p><p>И Минхён сдаётся:</p><p>(говорить холодно, цепенеет челюсть)</p><p>- Ушёл бухать, забыл ключи, а возвращаться было уже не к кому. </p><p>- Бухать? - уточняет Донхёк, но Минхён дёргает головой - не ответит.</p><p>Подниматься по сухому песочно аморфному снегу представляется едва посильной задачей. При ходьбе по горизонтали приходится шагать в два раза быстрее, чтобы передвигаться в пространстве вообще. А если начать двигаться вверх под наклоном, пробуксируешь - не больше.</p><p>Минхён опять вытаскивает Донхёка, прочнейшей хваткой сжимая его бомбер на плече. Кажется, что он вытягивает его из бездны.</p><p>Они надеялись, что в школе теплее, но недавно выбило всю проводку от холода, а потом из строя вышло всё остальное. В куртках и с дымным дыханием, срывающимся с губ после тяжёлого подъёма, они вдвоём ходят по кабинетам, а там окна без стёкол (кто-то постарался) и иней на партах. По углам рассыпана сухая, застывшая крошка, и нет ничего, чего бы ни оклеймила зима, - белизна и зыбкость.</p><p>В кабинете физики стылые металлические приборы на полках все в изморози, а на столе хрустящие от застрявшего снега тетради. </p><p>Пальцы готовы разорваться, когда Донхёк их разминает, оживившись:</p><p>- Опля. Наши тетрадочки по физике. </p><p>Ему в обратную от Минхёна прилетает какое-то безликое сомнение, скептичное безразличие:</p><p>- Зачем тебе?</p><p>- Да мы контрольную писали, а потом все забили на школу. Хочу узнать, проверена ли моя работа.</p><p>- Узнай. </p><p>Если бы Донхёк взглянул на Минхёна, то увидел бы предпосылки самоликвидации в его угнетающем настроении.</p><p>(без школы смысл жизни утрачивается, если честно. вообще без жизненно важного/жизнеобразующего занятия тяжко, почти невозможно. это чревато дистрессами, депрессиями и летальностью.)</p><p>Однако он роется в тетрадях, и те мёрзло шелестят. Его работа открывается, обмороженные фаланги скользят по строчкам, и вырывается наглое:</p><p>- Что, блять? Почему хоть это неправильно?! - Звенящий хлопок по столу. - Вот сука-то, а! Хейчу физичку, пиздец. Хорошо, что её нет.</p><p>Донхёк напряженно смотрит на Минхёна сквозь сугробный воздух, по-немому допытывается до чего-то. Но безрезультатно.</p><p>Интересный факт: <br/>
Если спросить Минхёна, он не ответит.</p><p>Вокруг него трескается реальность, напоровшись на порванные артерии чувств и вменяемости; зрачки поблёскивают глубиной в чёрную дыру сквозь очки; а губы, которые то и дело он прячет за ворот вместе с подбородком, сомкнуты до белого - стиснутая нервозность.</p><p>Курс - на первый этаж, ближе к столовой. Может, там что-нибудь осталось. Ступени под донхёковыми ногами звонкие и резкие, а Минхён подошвой словно гвозди прибивает, прилипившись ладонью к стене. И даже в манере его дыхания - скорбь.</p><p>Донхёк оборачивается, когда между ними половина пролёта, и предполагается, что в минхёновой голове такого деструктивного.</p><p>- Надо столовку чекнуть. Вдруг осталось что-нибудь мобильное, - предлагает он куда-то вовнутрь себя. </p><p>И позже Донхёк выносит персональный вердикт, перевернув все подносы и прочесав пыльные полки:</p><p>(кажется, вспотел и запыхался.)</p><p>- Мда. Ничего нет. Зато нычка у Юты была.</p><p>Он успевает поймать сомнительное волнение в Минхёне - взглядом неспокоен, - но оно слишком мимолётно. Серость - и ничего более.</p><p>(руки в карманах греет, вейпит холод нецелованными губами, впускает в себя грусть.)</p><p>В ютиной нычке (в глуши женской раздевалки) тоже оказывается пусто, и тогда неловкость между ними двумя перемножается до невыносимо неприличных габаритов, выбивая из Донхёка искренность, способную переполошить душевный (дис)комфорт.</p><p>Глаза Минхёна отрываются от пустоты, примагничиваясь к метарутинному откровению Донхёка:</p><p>- Знаешь, все эти сериалы и игры - это было клёво ночью перед школой, когда время поджимало и сон нагнетал.</p><p>Понять, к чему это, непросто, однако ностальгические сэд_линии продливаются в тишине и, кажется, внимании Минхёна:</p><p>- А сейчас... Я не боюсь. И не хочу. - Речь сушит горло. - И я не знаю, что страшнее: что нечего бояться, или что нечего хотеть.</p><p>Исповедь на рубеже разбитости, который только преодолеть, - и Минхёна до тла проработает эмоциональное апное.</p><p>Перед уходом они забегают в спортзал, и Донхёк распускает эхо мата, пытаясь вернуть Минхёна к жизни. И оно звучит как литургия затерявшимся в безвременье.</p><p>Дорога домой отличается от тишины совсем неслышным разговором (продолжением донхёковского монолога), который раздувается чуть ли не до психоза. Визги вспарывают губительную безмятежность, когда доползают до соседних кварталов. Есть ли там кто-нибудь, чтобы их услышать?</p><p>(- давай не будем говорить о наших планах на будущее. от этого рыдать хочется.<br/>
- знаешь, это теперь всё ретрофутуризм. <br/>
- я же просил: давай не будем обсуждать.<br/>
- однако я не уверен, как его конкретизировать? <br/>
- бляяяяяяять.<br/>
- может, метаретрофутуризм?<br/>
- завали.<br/>
- не о том.<br/>
- ебало. <br/>
- псевдо?<br/>
- сука.<br/>
- или...<br/>
- ретрофутуризм уже включает в себя несбыточность перспективы, уёбок!<br/>
- именно этого я и добивался! ненавидь, минхён! потому что ненависть зажжёт твою кровь опять! ты не сдохнешь внутри, пока будешь ненавидеть всю эту хуйню, слышишь? послушай проверенных людей! как сказал какой-то пиздатый философ: не страдаешь - не живешь.<br/>
- правда? так и сказал?<br/>
- не знаю.<br/>
- разве это не буддизм?<br/>
- хз, честно.<br/>
- может, тебе стоит взять консультацию?)</p><p>Несвергаемый наст вбивается в подошвы сырых ботинок, лучи полосят весь мир вдоль и поперёк, словно нанизывая на нити, а в мыслях транслируются голод, боязнь и пустая надежда на спасение. Все снега спрессованы, истощены, а под ними лёд, а что подо льдом - никто не знает. Такое чувство, будто под ним червоточина в другую плоскость бытия. И когда Донхёк пяткой стучит по его темнеющей макушке, ему чудится, словно в ответ ему оттуда мгла колотит по его изнанке. </p><p>До дома недалеко, но домой (того самого, в который всегда возвращаются) уже не добраться никогда.</p><p>Почти невозможно придуриваться, что не понимаешь этого.</p><p>В подъезде заперли стужу, и она решила поселиться в его закоулках, прочистив ступени белой пылью, а в почтовые ящики накормить до отвала снегом. Лифт рисково и с треском перевозит с этажа на этаж - пока троссы не откажут - стылый, застрявший в кабине воздух, что неспеша и лениво вываливается из раздвинутых дверей. Минхён очень громко думает о чём-то, когда их с Донхёком трясёт в кабине, и ему приходится ухватить его за самую ладонь. </p><p>На коже все рецепторы выжжены, и остались лишь краснота с шелушением на тыльной стороне ладони, но воздушность и будто бы ласковую робость по умолчанию несёт в себе этот жест, не зависимо от того: чувствуешь или нет.</p><p>Они умудряются опустить неловкость, приняв свою не то чтобы вынужденную, но теперь привычную близость, иначе они очерствеют без людских пальцев на коже и чего-то большего внутри.</p><p>- У тебя очки запотели, - озвучивает очевидное Донхёк, бесцеремонно глазея в минхёновы очки на неприлично тесном расстоянии, когда они наконец врываются в квартиру и закрывают на щеколду дверь.</p><p>Минхён умоляет:</p><p>- Только не трогай.</p><p>Но другому не понять - зрение с детства единичка.</p><p>На них заснеженные бомберы, иней в волосах и зардевшие лица с мокрыми носами.</p><p>- Почему?</p><p>- Потому что только дымку по стеклам размажешь. Пусть сами отойдут. </p><p>Объяснение Донхёка не убедило, и он, наперекор просьбе, большими пальцами раскатывает изморозь по очкам. Они сыреют, но стекло холодно, как никогда. Там всё ещё мутно. </p><p>Очень сдавленно, и гнев погашен бессилием:</p><p>- Блять. Ну вот. Я же просил не трогать.</p><p>Донхёк тупо улыбается, чтобы сгладить ситуацию, и старается разбавить минхёновскую выпотрошенность:</p><p>- А в твоих очках мир другой?</p><p>Минхён вскидывает бровь, а продолжать - продолжает:</p><p>- Ага. Пизже. Не такой хуёвый. Особенно когда стёкла запотевшие. Так вообще Эдем.</p><p>Кряхтя, Донхён стёгивает мокрые ботинки и швыряет их к стене, а потом поворачивается обратно к Минхёну, его запотевшим очкам и их дурацкому разговору. </p><p>Он без понятия, что им делать дальше. </p><p>Синева снежного неба забирается ледовитостью под жирное горло кобальтового свитера, прозрачностью холода хрустя по позвонкам и кристаллами льда прорисовывая линии дрожи по коже.</p><p>И мутные глаза свода следят, чтобы продрог до костей.</p><p>У Донхёка развивается/обостряется криофобия: он зарывается в миллионы кофт, и бомбер уже трещит в плечах.</p><p>(что с ним - что без него, знаете ли.)</p><p>На собственной шкуре ощущая колоссальный спад температуры, Минхён в голове прорабатывает возможные варианты событий, подолгу застывая в одной позе у безликого окна. Его самый нелюбимый - холодная смерть. А ещё ему несимпатичен исход, в котором пальцы каменеют и отваливаются по вторую фалангу. Если бы Донхёк услышал, то послал бы на хрен.</p><p>Каждый день случается что-то страшное, и можно даже не включать новости, что в последнее время перестали регулярно транслировать. (понятно, по каким соображениям.)</p><p>- Это, знаешь, как секунда до разрыва ядра земли.</p><p>Минхён безрезультатно тычет на кнопку включения телевизора окоченевшими руками - перчатки утеряли актуальность после второй десятки градусов вниз.</p><p>Его речь - вытесанный санскрит:</p><p>- Мы в ней застыли. Всё рванет прямо сейчас, но не рванет никогда.</p><p>Не то, чтобы они не знали, что механизмы всей техники в доме изморозились минусов пятнадцать назад. Просто это занимает время. им приходится спрятать телефоны куда поглубже под одежду. Ладони почти не вынимаются из карманов, или они засовывают их прямо под шмотки, ведь уже ничего не спасёт от стужи.</p><p>i'm so iced out that it's winter</p><p>Если выйти на улицу, повсюду будет сверкать нетронутый снег, застеливший автомобили и стёрший разницу между тротуаром и бордюром. Пространство сияет пеленой удалённого цвета - алмазная крошка, разрезающая зрение и достоверность реальности. Можно потрогать метель на ощупь - и ладонь засаднит.</p><p>Завернувшись для сохранности в плед, Минхён спускается на первый этаж и уже хочет выбраться наружу, но за открывшейся дверью крепко стоит снеговая стена, в которую впечатались очертания фактуры внешней дверной стороны и ручки. </p><p>Донхёк едва переживает эту ночь: ему кажется, что его лицо содрали с черепа и переломали ноги в коленях. Он лежит под тремя одеялами во всей одежде, что налезла на него, и внедряется потерянным взором в черноту, за которой таится Минхён, грубо дышащий заложенным носом в нервном сне. Они знают друг о друге всё, но делают вид, что незнакомы. Это окисляет до колкости между рёбер. Всё равно что заставлять в механизме работать разнокалиберные шестерёнки из чуждых друг другу наборов.</p><p>Когда корни рассвета прорастают в самую мякоть черноты, они впрыскивают смелый голубой и тягучий розовый в испачканную серым смесь туч. Воздух втискивается в толчёную, хлоркой выженную стружку:<br/>
                                           <br/>
Вьюга - пудра, стеклянная крошка, белая мгла.</p><p>Снег сквозь пальцы польётся, если высунуть руку из дома, и витражи инея ветвятся по стёклам, закупоривая суматошную белизну.</p><p>Сыпет не снежинками по воздуху - воздух просачивается между их щетинистых деталей. (как в колючей проволоке)</p><p>Если на окно наклеить кальку, разницы не будет. </p><p>(но рисовать мир заново некому.)</p><p>Они как упали вечером на пол, так и остались на нём. Было бы превосходно замёрзнуть прямо так,  дело с концом.  Но они живы. И они много размышляют. </p><p>Донхёковы бессонные дискурсы опровергают материальность происходящего, но подтверждают гибель.</p><p>Света нет.</p><p>Есть светопреставление.</p><p>Сосульки - застывшая вертикаль, норовящая протаранить череп безупречной наточенностью. Все прослойки осевшего снегопада обращаются в столетний фирн. Выбраться из дома на улицу невозможно. Выбраться из улицы домой - тоже.</p><p>Мир становится реликтовым.</p><p>Копирующим Ахром Мандзони под сине-серым меланжевым фильтром. </p><p>- Я читал как-то в интернете, что люди неравномерно исчезают, - минхён разбавляет морозное молчание началом самого отстойного разговора и вдувает губами в постылый воздух пар пышной волной. Иначе мысли о смерти сотрут в порошок.</p><p>Они лежат прямо на оледенелом паркете в гостинной, запакованные в холмы тканей и мечтающие научиться подавлять в сознании любые мысли. Но Минхёна прорывает, хотя Донхёк всё так же молчалив и безразличен.</p><p>Он, оперевшись о локти, смотрит на слипшиеся от инея ресницы Донхёка, на которые акцентируется внимание при закрытых глазах. Светлая пыль отягощает ресницы и веко, но это не так важно.</p><p>- В Исландии исчезло всего двадцать человек. В Германии исчезло двадцать процентов. А в Австралии двадцать процентов осталось. </p><p>- Это нечестно, - скрипуче и ломано мямлит Донхёк, не выражая ничего. Он стагнирует на полу от холода. Притворяется мёртвым, чтобы его ненароком не убило.</p><p>- Я знаю. - Минхён кивает для самоподтверждения и продолжает допытываться: - У тебя есть вода?</p><p>Им не голодно – удалось проглотить непонятное снеговое месиво из холодильника. (до сих пор надеются, что это было не старое сырое мясо). Но жажда сковывала горло с самой ночи. Горло уже саднило от ледышек. Но Донхёк не может ничего изменить:</p><p>- Разве что лёд.</p><p>(- было круто, если бы из-под крана посыпался лёд. <br/>
- круто всё, что не кровь.<br/>
- кровь? почему кровь?<br/>
донхёк предпочитает заткнуться и косить под литургический сон.)</p><p>Утро наступает после утра, сужая ночь до одного вздоха. И день знаменуется солнцем, взошедшем на западе. (минхён залипает на небе.) К обеду светило опускается обратно через запад. </p><p>Они смотрят в окно - видят дым. </p><p>А потом беспотолочные небеса перегорают. И начинается т е м н о т а.</p><p>Пространство напротив них затягивается сумраком и зрит антивеществом ночи в самую глубь их сущности. В его сердцевине что-то не так, и Донхёк дёргает отморозившимися пальцами минхёнов рукав. Минхён не оборачивается, но обостряется внимание.</p><p>Донхёк не хочет тишины, в противном случае он провалится в небытие и растворится:</p><p>- Это что? </p><p>Он так и врывается пятками в пол, цепенея, пока таранит жёстким взглядом небо. Всё плывёт и бурлит.</p><p>- Осмелюсь предположить, что северное сияние, - коротко, без окраски. Минхён блистает эрудицией, а бурые тучи всполохами извивающихся радужных потоков-змеев. По больным облакам, что смешиваются в грязь, ползают платиновые нити, разбрызгивающие за собой градиент всей палитры. В тёмную лужу выпрыскивают акварель.</p><p>- А ничего, что мы на экваторе живём?</p><p>Сигналы о бедствии в донхёковом взоре расколачиваются о минхёнову блёклость; ноги под коленями жжёт от холода.</p><p>Минхён вскидывает бровь и перемещается к шкафам, начинает рыться в их беспорядке, звеня им. На ощупь он отыскивает свечи и спички, которые костяными пальцами вытаскивает из коробка, поджигает.</p><p>Сивое свечение плещется на его лицо, просачиваясь в едкую темноту. Как губкой, ночь всасывает лучи. Когда пылающая сизым пламенем макушка спички касается фитиля, огонь меркнет. </p><p>Минхён пробует ещё.</p><p>Донхёка отвлекают от разглядывания лент сияния, и он переключается на копошения. </p><p>Огонь - тухнет.</p><p>Они разбивают взгляды друг о друга в беззвучном ужасе.  Это не то, чего они могли ожидать.</p><p>Кто-то явно путает конфессии.</p><p>Они пробуют реанимировать фонарик и включить - он не реагирует. Донхёк предпочитает думать, что от холода, и не от т ь м ы.</p><p>Паркет в инее - лучшее место для встречи конца света. Покрываешься изморозью, впитываешь дёготь бессветных дней, пристрачиваешь лопатки ко с м е р т и.</p><p>Через несколько часов (или дней?) на Донхёка и Минхёна падает невидимый груз, их заключают в незримые кандалы. Они лежат на полу, как рыбы на суше, и туго дышат бескислородным воздухом. Ни подняться, ни перевернуться. Чёрными мешками на грудную клетку садятся глыбы необычной тьмы, отсекая границы дозволенного. Донхёку в нос влезают струи пыли. Минхён не может открыть глаз. </p><p>Но что-то ломается: Минхён подушечками пальцев отыскивает донхёкову ладонь. Не тепло, но с последней надеждой.</p><p>(Будто бы) они могут друг друга спасти.</p><p>Если вписать Донхёка и Минхёна в Гернику, они будут чёрным цветом.</p><p>Потому что по ощущениям существовать в таком мире то же, что и грохнуться нагим в (су)гроб - летально.</p><p>Пока их каждое мгновение приколачивает к полу мраком, как гвоздями, они хрипло перешёптываются и, чтобы не суициднуться от некромыслей, планируют написать диссертацию на тему: причины сохранения юзания парадигм речи при наличии мемасов. Но её никто не прочтёт. И они стараются внушить друг другу, что это самый обидный и горький проёб, чтобы перевести стрелки с их скорой смерти на трагедию других масштабов. </p><p>Они заполняют друг другу миры во избежание персонального краха, они вытягивают на губах кровоточащие улыбки, чтобы немного добра заслонило гущу разрушения и гибели вокруг, отражаются в зрачках друг друга, чтобы не видеть ничего кроме. Изобретают взгляды, разъедающие ядохимикаты зыбучей реальности. Робкими касаниями просят дать им что-нибудь, чтобы не быть забытыми – чтобы помнить друг друга. </p><p>Ещё немного одинокой тишины - и они рипнутся.</p><p>- Нам надо продержаться тридцать лет, чтобы стать винтажом, - Донхёк научно-популярно разбавляет саспенс неподъёмной темноты, каждым вздохом пробивая рёбра, - пятьдесят – для ретро, восемьдесят лет для артефакта ваще великого и ровно сто, дабы прослыть истинным антиквариатом. </p><p>Минхён принимает эстафету дури во имя спасения психики от тотального распада:</p><p>- Ну, допустим, мы сохранимся в благостном состоянии. А покупать нас кто будет?</p><p>- Бля. Об этой херне я не подумал.</p><p>Смех вслух вызывает безграничные приливы острой боли под рёбрами. Сложно, но они молчат, хохоча про себя. Но почему-то по щекам скользят слёзы, следы которых вспыхивают холодом.</p><p>Всё тщетно и неисправимо.</p><p>Из памяти начинают стираться доказательства их бывшей дружбы, дурацкой ссоры и двухгодичного (вроде двухгодичного) перерыва в общении. Остаётся чёткое, нерушимое осознание, что</p><p>блять, они, кажется, совсем одни остались.</p><p>И нужно склеивать обрубки жизней, чтобы не пропасть.</p><p>Вскоре дышать становится проще и в глаза/уши/рот перестаёт затекать жидкая ночь, и Минхён перекатывается поближе к Донхёку. Дышит ему на лицо, чтобы отогреть зарделые иссушенные щёки, и наконец разглядывает в отражении влажных глаз собственный лик.</p><p>Захворавшая завеса света выпадает из окна, как первый снег или книга с полки, и орошает жемчужными каплями трещину в донхёковском взоре, в которой Минхён чувствует себя как дома. Им пришлось слезть с целомудренной адекватности и подсесть на тактильность – для имитации нормальной жизни.</p><p>Всё, что пережито, не пережито.</p><p>Космические блики бисером сквозь мглу гипнотизируют , приукрашивая останки былого мира, просыпая цветов лепестки по заледеневшему скелету.</p><p>Звёздные двоичные коды программируют на поцелуи: неуверенные, невменяемые и такие, о которых они подумают – а было ли? Минхён внушает себе, что греется, а не ловит донхёков язык своим. И Донхёк, наверное, так же. Но почему-то они не откатываются в разные стороны, когда вдох истекает и надо брать ещё воздуху.</p><p>Четвертичным сонным сердцебиением откликаются заледенелые мягкие чувства.<br/>
 <br/>
И восьмеричный путь, прерванный когда-то армагеддоном, раскрывается тюльпановым бутоном в галактических просторах. Пробуждается ощущение, что до конца ещё терпеть долго. И это как знак:</p><p>пора переводить стрелки часов и менять зимнее время на время любви.</p><p>Небосвод не спеша, в тайне напитывается светом, а воздух - свободой, и в окнах чёрный занавес решетится плавным рассветом, невыносимо долгим. Температура резко подскакивает, и мигрень пилит череп изнутри. От духоты нужно скорее избавляться, и Донхёк стягивает дурацкий бомбер и отбрасывает самый верхний плед. </p><p>Минхён делает то же самое. </p><p>И они опять - сквозь примеси темноты - смотрятся друг в друга, как в зеркало. Лица расслаблены, не тронутые никаким чувством. Можно было бы употребить что-нибудь, связанное со счастьем и радостью, но не во время всеобщего некроисхода. Спокойствие - вот что они ежесекундно находят друг в друге. </p><p>Минхёновы очки потеют от донхёкова дыхания, но в этот раз он не размазывает дымку по стёклам. Вместо этого Донхёк немного откатывается и монотонно вещает в самый потолок:</p><p>- В детстве на моей полке стояла декоративная фотография в болотистых тонах: на едва дышащей воде болталась лодка, на берегу сгорбилось сухое дерево, и небо от серого скатывалось в густой тёмно-зелёный. Серебряной краской прорисованы были водная рябь и морщины ствола того дерева. Она выглядела пугающе. Каждый раз, когда я возвращался из гостей у дедушки, некоторое время мне приходилось ждать вне здания, чтобы встретить такси. Напротив его дома сидели, как помойные голуби, развалившиеся гаражи. Подле них, словно уронив подбородок наземь, низилось мёртвое дерево, рассыпавшее обезвоженные ветки на вечно не высыхающую лужу грязи. И всегда был мутный закат, распрыскивающий горелые цвета. И мне казалось, если я пойду вглубь и потеряюсь среди гаражей, я очучусь в месте с фотографии. Я буду на самом последнем обломке реальности парить в меланжевом небытие, и никого не будет в целом мире. Кроме меня одного. И я сойду с ума. И мне кажется, что с нами именно это и случилось. </p><p>Однако Минхён выворачивает наизнанку:</p><p>- Но нас здесь двое.</p><p>И это пришивает к концу начало. У всего мира в головах сплошной информационный поток деструкции, а у них двоих будет перламутр. Ложь станет правдой. И так, наверное, будет лучше всего. Пока что.</p><p>Если в ретроспективе просмотреть эволюцию их отношений, то между друзьями и окололюбовниками двухгодичная прореха, за которую они успели полностью перегореть друг к другу и избавиться к гложущей ненависти и надоедливой неприязни. Они забыли обо всём.</p><p>Донхёк хоть и пытался третировать Минхёна, его старания потерпели фиаско, ведь в данном контексте забивать его причины не было. неприязнь оказалась энерго-/мыслезатратней прощения. (и блять, донхёк, ты сам дохуя виноват в том говне, из-за которого вы разругались. имей совесть.)</p><p>(я, наверное, ошиблась, назвав это любовью.</p><p>это не любовь. нет. не она. ничего близкого.</p><p>просто их двое. им нужно отвлечься от мыслей, что они скоро умрут. и они врут себе, что живут друг для друга.</p><p>это подтверждение их телесности, в первую очередь.</p><p>а во вторую, сублимация.</p><p>если их устраивает, то пусть. они должны понимать, что идут на усугубление. дальше - хуже.)</p><p>Кто бы мог подумать, что в минус двадцать семь они будут радоваться чудесной погоде и отогреваться после тех экстремальных температур. </p><p>Оживают не только они, но и их телефоны и желудки. </p><p>Донхёк первым делом лезет в холодильник, в котором неприлично пусто. От льда уже тошнит, поэтому на повестке дня - добыча пищи. </p><p>Минхён же включает телефон, не ожидая ничего. Работающий интернет вызывает нервный смех. Он сразу же проверяет список онлайна. Из трёхсот друзей всего пятеро в сети. Из них настоящих друзей - ни одного. </p><p>Он уже готовится поделиться вестями с Донхёком и даже доходит до кухни, но замечает на экране дату и столбенеет.</p><p>Меркнущий взгляд, и с кончиков губ падает мрачность. </p><p>У Донхёка чуть не взрывается сердце, и ему скручивает все внутренности, когда он видит такого настороженного и измученного Минхёна. Он так и застывает у раскрытой дверцы кухонного шкафа, будто бы в его руках не пустота, а провиант.</p><p>- Сегодня воскресенье.</p><p>- Символично. Но я ненавижу воскресенья </p><p>- Декабрь.</p><p>- И?</p><p>- Тридцать третье.</p><p>Разломами по стенам.</p><p>Донхёк судорожно уверяет Минхёна, что это баг. Тот притворяется, что так и есть.</p><p>Да. Это баг - баг системы. Но не телефона.</p><p>Задрейфив в угнетающем молчании, Донхёк отчитывается, что еды нет совсем, и предлагает походить по пустым квартирам: вдруг там что-нибудь найдётся. </p><p>Минхён оставляет предложение без ответа, но через полчаса (наверное) они выкатываются на улицу после того, как не находят в подъезде ни одной открытой квартиры. (донхёк плавно избегает своей.) Приходится долго расчищать выход, потому что снега навалило по самый козырёк. И если тогда это приравнивалось к каторжным работам, сейчас донхёко-минхёновы чувства и настрой рафинированы. У них прилив сил, и биоритмы наконец пришли в строй. Они не знают, как глубоко нужно копать, чтобы выбраться наружу, но у Минхёна начинают отваливаться руки и очки совсем приклеиваются на морозе оправой к носу. И он, фильтруя ртом на запредельной скорости воздух, чтобы восстановить дыхание, прислоняется спиной к снежной стене для отдыха и пробивает её своим весом.</p><p>Он падает.</p><p>Его небо - инстаграмный квадрат и три пернатых облака в лучшей композиции. Синяя основа чистая, без осадка, а белизна свежо выстиранная: плотная и мягкая.</p><p>И он лежит так на спине, раскинув руки, и не собирается вставать. Снег под ним принял форму его тела, и ему тепло(!) в эти вымоленные минус двадцать. Ему свободно.</p><p>Донхёк, наверное, чего-то не понимает, но не трогает его.</p><p>Когда он выбирается из затемнённых снежных катакомб, аккуратно обходя Минхёновы (бес)конечности, его оглушает солнечная яр(к)ость, залезая в глаза слепотой, в нос холодом и в уши жжением. </p><p>День льётся платиновой бахромой с промытого неба.</p><p>(они умалчивают, что снег почему-то прибился только к их подъезду.)</p><p>Пласты белизны суховаты, рассыпаются в руках, если сгрести в кулак, но глубокие и не тронутые ни кем. Донхёку по бедро, а Минхёна слопало почти до самого дна. Он поднимет руку - Донхёк вряд ли заметит.</p><p>Свет - некрепкий чай, обмакивает стены трафаретных многоэтажек. И в роговице солнце остаётся золотистой инкрустацией. Прозрачной охрой опоясывает тучи, прячется в зеркальности убийственных сосулек.</p><p>Фирн, как тектонические плиты, фундаментально заседает на самой снежной глубине, и по нему грести ногами в этой густой ванне приходится Донхёку долго и с недюжинными усилиями.</p><p>(хотя ползти меньше метра. можно было просто так же завалиться навзничь прямо по минхёновой траектории ровно в ту же яму и очень нечаянно уронить поцелуй в его рот.)</p><p>i would really like to say to you<br/>
mola collie a champagne would like to<br/>
that like to drink away the pain<br/>
if that's okay with you <br/>
or even just a little taste will do<br/>
to put a smile back on my face<br/>
to brighten up my day <br/>
but don't go<br/>
cause you're the sand between my toes<br/>
and you're the lemonade that flows <br/>
so fluently down my throat <br/>
i wish that we could go outside<br/>
the sun is shining through your blinds <br/>
it makes me want to go outside alright  </p><p>Донхёк грозится лечь прямо на Минхёна, если тот не встанет, наконец, и они не отправятся на поиски съестного, так как желудок успел проесть воронки в самом себе. </p><p>Во время обхода ближайших подъездов - тех, что не заперты, - им удаётся опустошить лишь три квартиры, но даже тех скудных яств, найденных ими, хватает, чтобы поесть и оставить прозапас. Так или иначе: всегда есть снег, которым можно набить брюхо, чтоб не урчало чрезмерно назойливо и раздражающе.</p><p>От подъезда до подъезда по белой вате ведут смертельные рассечения - колеи от уставших одубевших ног, продирающихся сквозь текстуры. (снегопотери не совместимые с жизнью.) И штаны у Донхёка/Минхёна мокрые до нитки, снег в сапоги забрался и растаял, застудив стопы до онемения. Внушительно сложные ходы, которые они вдвоем прорыли ходьбой, отняли последний кислород, им душно/морозно, в ребрах круто болит, и бесчувственный нос на предельной скорости всасывает холодный воздух. Румянец на шелушащихся щеках горит, точно верхний слой эпидермиса стягивают на живую.</p><p>Всё кончается. Им надоедает, потому они в скором времени возвращаются на захламлённый зимой двор.</p><p>Донхёк тормозит и впитывает: впервые за десять лет, что он в этом дворе, всё н е т а к.</p><p>Ракировка домов сменилась хаотически: теперь лишенные закономерности бетонные глыбы сливаются с окружающей чистотой, и найти нужный подъёзд становится полуневыполнимым. (потому что ходить туда-сюда нет сил.) Один дом стоит, накренившись, другой - задом наперед, некоторый оборачиваются на сто восемьдесят градусов. </p><p>Есть ли совесть у тех, кто переставил дома, как фигуры?</p><p>Возвращается по миру циркулирующая, как кровь, ночь, затапливая цунамиподобным нападением в самый неподходящий момент.</p><p>Миг - и глаза почти не видят.</p><p>Звёзд мало, но они большие, флуоресцентные. Слишком странные. Как царапины или фосфены. Донхёк, выглядывая из-за подъездной двери, смотрит на них, думая о чем-то отвлечённо. Минхён подмечает его незапланированный выпад из реальности, но не тормошит. Лучше зависать от пустоты в голове, чем загибаться от характерных разрушенному мирозданию мыслей.</p><p>Когда Донхёк доводит Минхёна до своей настоящей квартиры, он долго возится с замком, словно отодвигая тот момент, когда ему придется столкнуться со своим о д и н о ч е с т в о м лицом к лицу. Минхён учтиво безмолвствует и готовится в нужный момент остановить Донхёка.</p><p>В квартире намело из распахнутых настежь окон снега: он закупоривает углы и мягко припудривает всю мебель, раскрашивая всё в монохром. В холодильнике ничего съестного, но в шкафах остались крупы и конфеты, которыми Донхёк нокаутировал школьный стресс. Как только Минхён находит хлопья, он срывает перчатки и впихивает горсти в рот.</p><p>В это время Донхёк очень тщательно выдерживает дистанцию до родительской спальни, но самовнушает, что ничего не чувствует, что ничего и никого никогда не существовало.</p><p>Но невмоготу терпеть - и он прячется в своей комнате. </p><p>Там - снег из раскрытых окон. Он заколотил ледовым покровом мебель и барахло, оставшееся валяться на столе после донхёковского побега. На кровати в выбеленном изморозью чехле пережившая эти казни и исходы гитара. Её коснёшься - струны лопнут. </p><p>Но Минхён, когда штурмует моменты грусти Донхёка врыванием в комнату, хватает её, как только видит. Ему не страшно, чтобы всё разорвётся при касании. </p><p>- Ты ещё на ней играешь?</p><p>Донхёк ловит минхёнов взгляд. Там надежда, воодушевление и пугающая покорность.</p><p>- Нет, - Донхёк отвечает вяло. - Я кинул, как только мы поругались.</p><p>- А я вдохновился тогда тобой и начал играть. До сих пор занимаюсь. </p><p>Минхён восторженно ощупывает деку и гриф, потом пробует звучание струн на вкус - кислятина - и перестраивает гитару аккуратно и тягуче, чтобы внезапно разодравшиеся струны не рассекли ему лицо.</p><p>- И что ты мне споёшь? - Донхёк уже смиряется с тем, что Минхён настроился на сольный концерт. Его губы прячут светлую и прозрачную улыбку, и мигрень с тревогой растворяются.</p><p>Минхён плюхается на пол, разминает озябшие раскрасневшиеся пальцы. Зажимать аккорды тяжело, и суставы пронизывают стержни боли. Минхён проводит саундчек, оглашая трезвучия куплета, и начинает:</p><p>- Ласт крисмас ай гейв ю май харт, бат зэ вэри нэкст дэй ю гейв ит эвэй.</p><p>(- о да детка. стой. а когда мы поругались?<br/>
- это было в самом конце мая. <br/>
- я не подозревал, что мы вновь столкнемся.<br/>
- по крайней мере, не в такой обстановке.)</p><p>На куплете струны раскалываются и разлетаются в разные стороны, щупальцами-лесками жаля минхёнову щёку и отбивая пальцы.</p><p>Он только софистически смеётся и робко касается красного, когда кровь выступает на коже. На холоде вдвойне больней - будто ошпарили.</p><p>Минхён насильно и с жимом сдерживает гитару, когда царапина отвлекает от всего, и кладёт её на пол, по которому снег как пыль. Их одежда шуршит, когда Минхён подсаживается к Донхёку тесно и переводит внимание, как стрелки часов, на него:</p><p> - У нас конец света, а интернет, блять, работает исправно, - сардонически (над ними шутят где-то).</p><p>Поступает безотказное предложение:</p><p>- Го ретвитнем Папу Римского и, индульгированные, пойдем грешить.</p><p>Но Минхён умудряется отказаться:</p><p>- Сейчас самое время.</p><p>- Должны же мы были что-то натворить, чтобы расплачиваться после смерти. - Донхёк отлично вляпывает беседу в скорбь. И заканчивает почти на тишине: - Если мы не платим уже.</p><p>Вспыхивает сизым пламенем Минхён:</p><p>(слезятся глаза, кровоточит царапина, и из-под шапки до самой оправы очков торчат отросшие выбеленные кудри.)</p><p>- В том-то и дело, Донхёк. Почему это происходит? Ты можешь объяснить? Что мы натворили? - он не громок, но яростен.</p><p>- Грешили много? - скорее с насмешкой, чем с серьёзностью. </p><p>- Да это понятно, что мы отпетые грешники. Но разве среди исчезнувших, что мы знали, было много таких?</p><p>- Вроде нет.</p><p>(беседа замялась. вся в складках.)</p><p>Кристально-ослепляющий свет проходит сквозь измороженные стёкла и ложится испепеляющей белизной на лицо Минхёна, сидящего напротив окна - он жмурится прикрывает ладонью дисплей смартфона, чтобы показать Донхёку одну вещь:</p><p>- Помнишь Ченле из пансиона?</p><p>(донхёк видит только минхёнову рассечённую щёку.)</p><p>- Конечно. Этого упыря, бля, сложно забыть. </p><p>Минхён суёт Донхёку под нос телефон, на экран которого транслируется аккаунт этого Ченле. Он онлайн. Это доказывает, что:</p><p>- Грех не критерий. </p><p>- А он точно там? - уточняет Донхёк, заставляя Минхёна напрячься.</p><p>Минхён тестирует - пишет в их диалог:</p><p>слышь ты уеба </p><p>и получает ответ:</p><p>чё</p><p>и ла фин:</p><p>ничё</p><p>- Точно там, - минхёнов вердикт.</p><p>(- почему мы не можем остановиться и понять: всё, это конец? надо принять это. нам всем пришлось бы умереть рано или поздно. у всего есть сроки, исход. у нас просто смерть с экспресс доставкой.<br/>
- а от чего смерть хуже?<br/>
- хуже не умереть вообще.<br/>
- а если тебе не суждено умереть на этой ступени?<br/>
- о чём ты?<br/>
- я о том, что всей этой дичью вытравляется первая треть населения. <br/>
- где прочёл?<br/>
- откровение иоанна богослова.<br/>
- а ничего, что кто-то путает конфессии?<br/>
- хватит. нужно прекращать эту дурь. думать нужно не о будущем. а о настоящем.<br/>
- но сейчас думать не о чем.)</p><p>Всё, что съестного нашлось в шкафах, они пакуют по карманам и пазухам и сгружают пешком на несколько этажей ниже. Стены устрашают вульгарной наготой и налётом инея по зелёной краске. Донхёк дышит очень тяжко, но минхёново дыхание в порядке (на щеке царапина и спёкшаяся кровь), и он не специально, но цепляется к нему с вопросом:</p><p>- А ты никогда не слышал, что апокалипсис=откровение?</p><p>- Я не слышал, - отпихивается Донхёк с кряхтением и сбитостью дыхания. - Но могу доказать, что он - климат абсолютного горя. А во время трагедии такого уровня похуй на истину.</p><p>После этих слов они впадают в комоподобные раздумья. В их мыслях циркулируют идеи, вторящие зеноновым апореям: истинна лишь бесконечность. И гулкие шаги по лестнице до их квартиры. Донхёк, когда они заходят, скидывает на кухонный стол и на сухую заглатывает кашу, а Минхён решает порыскать в их вещах - вдруг что отыщет.</p><p>Стены кремовые, и Донхёк удивляется, потому что уже не помнит, какие у них раньше были обои. Закат, как крепкий чай, туго прошибает воздух надёжными будто бы плетёными веревками света. Пытаясь реанимировать плиту, он выкручивает все конфорки. Газа нет, электричества нет. Ломать стулья и сжигать на балконе обломки - страшно. Пока что. </p><p>Накатывает прочная грусть, не рушимая ничем, и она пудрит мозги мыслями, что Минхёна на самом деле не существовало никогда (никого не существовало). Боязно Донхёку, что это галлюцинация, а не явь, и потому он резко, сбивая дыхание, влетает в комнату Кун и Сычена, в которой не бывал с того самого момента, как все сломалось.</p><p>Он видит Минхёна - и нутро надрывно перекручивается.</p><p>У того на ладонях цветные точки экстази, он больше взволнован, чем хочет его пробовать: куда ж ещё обострять сознание.</p><p>Он пытается понять:</p><p>- Это Сычена? </p><p>Но Донхёк развивает сомнения. Шок заглатывает его, ведь никто из них не употреблял (как он думал), но после становится безразлично:</p><p>- Нет. Это, кажется, Кун. Это же её тумбочка.</p><p>Взгляд перетекает по всей комнате (но донхёк смотрит только на изувеченную щёку минхёна, на его очки и отросшие корни волос, словно отчаянно цепляется за что-то). Минхён и не старается смоделировать в голове возможные исходы, ведь можно сделать так:</p><p>- Что с Кун произошло? </p><p>- Чума. - Жмёт плечами, словно бы это дело обыденное. - Умерла почти сразу: едва двенадцать часов прошло. Она была девушкой Сычена. Они в один день по метке получили, но, видимо, голод медлительней мора.</p><p>- А ты не боялся заразиться от неё? </p><p>Минхён утрамбовывает куновское барахло в её тумбочку, но держит фокус на Донхёке - у того расходятся контуры чувств.</p><p>Тот проливает свет:</p><p>- Это был её персональный исход. Фо хё онли.</p><p>И вдумывается в свои слова. </p><p>(смерть интимна.)</p><p>Смотрит на Донхёка стеклом, ригидно рубит вопрос, как осколками хрустит:</p><p>- И что ты почувствовал, когда она исчезла?</p><p>Всё останавливается. Донхёк в слоумоушне переваривает вопрос и формулирует  отталкивающий дискурс:</p><p>- Ничего. Мне подумалось, что её никогда и не существовало.</p><p>Забив все вещи обратно по шкафам, Минхён ретиво продолжает, чтобы ни на секунду не задумываться об этих словах.</p><p>- Кажется, ты весь прогорел уже.</p><p>- А ты? – подхватывает скорость Донхёк. - Перед тобой исчезали?</p><p>Минхён поправляет очки на красном носе и садится на кровать, нежась в тёплой одежде, но говоря кошмарно:</p><p>- Я хз, как это произошло. Бухой был. Мы надрались в говно, помню только, в самом начале девчонки визжали, что им кровь, что ли, подлили в стаканы. Потом, когда я отошёл к утру, вокруг была только половина ребят. Остальные пропали.</p><p>Расспросы сюрреалистичны: чем глубже в суть, тем непонятней становится. Зыбучими песками затягивают теории и антиматерией откусывает мякоть разгадки тайна всеобъемлющей деконструкции.</p><p>- Как думаешь. Было бы легче, если бы повсюду были трупы? <br/>
 <br/>
- Воняло бы.</p><p>Они беседуют спокойно, будто это плёвое дело и тема ни о чём.</p><p>- Ну, если отбросить всю эту некруху.</p><p>- Да, наверное. Легче. Не возникало бы вопроса: существовали они все взаправду. Потому что сейчас не остаётся доказательств. Даже наши воспоминания - ложь. Меня это пугает и путает. А тебя?</p><p>Они устанавливают нерушимые взгляды-мосты друг к другу. В радужках ледовитые блики резиньяционного бессилия: они будто бы говорят, что отказываются бороться с бестелесным, с существенным. Наступает фаза надлома, смётывающая все перспективы и шансы продержаться до второго Иерусалима, но даже в упорном мраке они режут светом:</p><p>- Я не хочу, чтобы ты пропадал.</p><p>(жаль, что тухнущим.)</p><p>Покорность, флегматичность - дотла. Разъедается чувствами дыра в груди, облитая ядохимикатами веры в жизнь и зависимости человека от человека. Но их воздаяние обратно пропорционально хэппи энду.</p><p>Донхёк отбивает от Минхёна так мягкую и уязвимую привязанность жалящим:</p><p>- Можно почитать в инете про смерть. Если сеть ещё жива.</p><p>- Тебе не кажется, что изучать эсхатологию слишком поздно? Я сам могу трактат написать.</p><p>Ответный удар, который только хуже обоим делает:</p><p>- Но никто уже не прочтёт.</p><p>Во избежание нервного срыва Донхёк растягивает разговор, чтобы не оставаться наедине с самим собой:</p><p>- Думать нужно не о будущем. А о настоящем.</p><p>И они в очередной раз убеждаются, что идут на усугубление - по крутому склону в черноту:</p><p>- Но сейчас думать не о чем.</p><p>На многоэтажках оседает солнечный свет, нисходящий с рафинированного небосвода, что, едва касаясь красками, замазали лёгким голубым. Температура растёт, перескакивает за ноль, и снежные склады обращаются водой, сносящей всё на своём пути. Вымывается почва грязным потоком талой влаги, стремящейся в реку, где она уже рьяно разбивает берега, оголяя палки и камни. От скачущего давления учащаются приступы мигрени, поганящей дни. Стянув слои одежды, Донхёк сгребает остатки глицина и других таблеток и отпаивает себя и Минхёна ими по расписанию вместо трапезы. От пустоты и медикаментов ноёт желудок, будто бы жующий сам себя. Посреди живота, чуть ближе к солнечному сплетению образуется тянущий узел - от него в сумасшедшей духоте сердце и дыхание становятся резче и больней. Минхён и Донхёк живут в ожидании, но не могут понять чего. </p><p>Если выглянуть в окно, то квартира превращается в ковчег: у подножия дома растекаются новые реки, заполняющие миазменной водой первый этаж. Бурые языки слизывают остатки чистоты со стен фрактальных домов. Прочертить взгляд вперёд - и в перспективе лишь высотный бетон и чумазые воды. Они, как шипы трезубца или коралловые рифы, продираются сквозь толщи волн.</p><p>После ледникового периода их может смыть с лица земли.</p><p>Снова сеть пропадает - уже верят (надеются), что навсегда; и бытовая техника погибла ещё в морозы. Минхён предлагал Донхёку читать вслух, но потом кончились книги/газеты/журналы. Головная боль продолжается дислексическими симптомами, потому что буквы раскидываются в тексте рандомно и не собрать их в единый пазл. </p><p>Телефон, хранящий шестнадцать процентов зарядки, повторяет:</p><p>всё ещё вечно воскресающее воскресенье 33-го;</p><p>завтра не наступит никогда.</p><p>Сбегая от утрированных реалий выкрошенной действительности, они устраивают рейв на двоих под экстази и треки, скачанные сто лет назад на карту памяти. </p><p>У них есть полтора часа отрыва от смерти.</p><p>Настроение - психотропное. Они пляшут до упаду, истекая потом (будто кровью), разрываясь от несовместимой с жизнью любви. Лицо Донхёка ягодно краснеет, когда они, теряя рассудок и плавясь в изменённом восприятии антуража, уже десятую песню танцуют, как черти на костях, - без оглядки, бездумно и как в последний раз. Минхён размахивает стянутой футболкой, и, ещё не сгоревшие от обездвижения и голода, мышцы рельефно проступают, приковывая внимания, а потом всё естество дрожит. Смазанное сознание искажает не только действительность, но и внутренность: у Донхёка бурлят чувства и эмоции. </p><p>Минхён сбрасывает очки на подоконник, трясёт грязными волосами (влажными салфетками и разогретым до воды снегом особенно не помоешься), где корень отрос сантиметра на три, и просыпает похоть взглядом. Все ощущения на максимум - нужно подменить реальность, воссоздать идеальную копию, чтобы нырнуть туда. </p><p>И они смеют забить мысли друг другом.</p><p>Минхёновы пальцы по донхёковым плечам, когда в окно бьётся пульсом оттепели капель. У Минхёна слабое зрение. Под МДМА - ещё и ложное. Платиной покрывает их тела, влажные, нагретые, солнце сквозь прозрачность стёкол. На телефоне ещё процентов пять зарядки и двадцать минут дневной(?) вечеринки. Минхён старается подпевать, пока есть силы, азарт и возможность.</p><p>Это уже особая парадигма:</p><p>если Минхён целует в уголок губ, трогает кончиками пальцев, проверяя мягкость кожи, в зрачках неон и на устах - CHVRCHES, то весна.</p><p>i can hear you in the overtones                 <br/>
just an echo of the promise we made <br/>
change the future, we can travel time<br/>
 or make us blind so we can never look back <br/>
i communicate in simple streams (take your time)                 <br/>
i'm the only one who gave you the truth (speak to me) <br/>
once you leave me you were really gone (far and near) <br/>
give me something to remember you by (always be) <br/>
all that's here is what you left behind (majesty)                 <br/>
slowly moving in the back of my mind (can't forget) <br/>
take a moment to remember me (and i will)                    <br/>
make me blind so i don't ever look back <br/>
i'm the night sky, i'm the fire in your eyes <br/>
and i want you now and for all time <br/>
i'm the cold heart, i'm the secret that you hide <br/>
i'll be listening until you decide <br/>
only in your name <br/>
i will never be free </p><p>Ангелическим шелком донхёковы касания капают-лоснятся по бёдрам Минхёна, бокам. Всё теряет контур - и он тоже теряет. Рёбра могут под властью рук Донхёка разверзнуться, извергая аритмию сердца, и затлеть, как руины Помпей или Содома/Гоморры. Они не могут целоваться, иначе слишком тесные узы свяжут их. Иначе потом необратимо больно. </p><p>Шея горит от кипяточно жестокого рта, от грубости зубов. Минхёну дрочат сухой обезвоженной ладонью, лбом впечатываясь в ключицы. </p><p>Мозги разжижаются, потому что экстаз(и).</p><p>Минхён - (у)божество. </p><p>Он обетованный, и Донхёк, перегорев, обессиливает, как только выжимает лимит касаний, когда минхёнов запах вмазывается в его ладони (затекает в шрамы-линии судьбы).</p><p>Думать крайне опасно: мысли фугасные, как авиабомбы, осколочно переваривают прошлое/настоящее/будущее, залезая в эпицентр сущности и всё разнося.                         </p><p>Саморазрушение губительнее ядерной бомбы.</p><p>Уже никогда не отмыться от вечной зимы и необычной тьмы, хоть и таранит окна капель сквозь солнечный воздух. Не стереть смертоносных ядов апокалипсиса с кожи, не вычленить из памяти всех пропавших, не остаться в рассудке.</p><p>Минхён и Донхёк прокляты. </p><p>(или кто-то из них.)</p><p>Донхёк лежит сбоку от Минхёна на ледяном полу, голый и печальный, смотрит в никуда и просчитывает, какой шаг будет следующим.</p><p>(ему очень хочется, чтобы это был метеорит. но это может быть всё что угодно. кто-то продолжает путать конфессии. может, сперва он и верил в спасение. но только не в этом случае. нельзя спасти развалившееся время. <br/>
сложней всего отвыкать надеяться.)</p><p>Донхёковы губы грубо сомкнуты, и глаза нищенски жалостливы. Минхён боится, что сейчас будут слёзы, потому что тогда не сдержится и он.</p><p>В один миг по всей квартире врубается свет и краны взрываются от напора воды. В стенах будто что-то шевелится. Кажется, что весь дом ожил и задвигался, как птица. Минхён напугано вскакивает на ноги, оборачивается по сторонам и, жёстко схватив за руку, тянет за собой Донхёка. Расслабленности и нежности как ни бывало. </p><p><br/>
Они носятся по дому, вырубая свет запачканными руками и закручивая краны. </p><p>(донхёк отмывает сперму с рук и боится, что вместо воды потечёт кровь. и всё кончится. насовсем.)</p><p>Настроение мрачное, когда они открывают холодильник, а он полон. Минхён ещё раз закрывает-открывает дверцу. Вдруг ему чудится. Полки заставлены черничным йогуртом. В шкафах - хлеб, космостарз и мюсли. Голод остро крутит живот. Донхёк закидывает медовые звёздочки (©) в молоко, что отыскал на двери, и тянет Минхёна в ванную.</p><p>Нестерпимое блаженство - быть чистым. Когда вода бьёт по спине, голова опустошается. А когда исчезает ощущение сальности волос, совсем не хочется выходить. Внутри тепло и, кажется, безопасно. </p><p>Они в одной тесной душевой то и дело сталкиваются кожей, бёдрами. </p><p>(ждать было невтерпёж. да и вдруг воды на два раза не хватит?) </p><p>Только плавкая мягкость добирается до костей, Минхён робко целует Донхёка, отчаянно цепляясь за руки и сталкиваясь зубами. Он не оторвётся, пока не прогорит весь воздух и не выкипит вся кровь. И будет целовать до исступления, пока Донхёк не почувствует, что грудь занялась жжением. Пока не почувствует, что по-другому уже никак.</p><p>(но им не нужны привязанности.)</p><p>(поздно)</p><p>ты моя луна, душный, спиралевый, <br/>
дымная луна в луже с пираньями. <br/>
ты не полинял со мной - прежняя в лицах пыль. <br/>
ты не поменял со мной нежные принципы. <br/>
про единый рай мне так опасно врут, <br/>
обведи меня лентами по стеклу. <br/>
летом по теплу в наш дом бешено влиться бы, <br/>
лето потерплю, на что нежные принципы? <br/>
ты не полинял - крылья втянул в хребет, <br/>
я не поняла - ты утонул в себе.</p><p>Донхёк отпихивается, с отвращением напрягает верхнюю губу:</p><p>- Я не хочу.</p><p>Минхён не повинуется и хватается кончиками пальцев за его ладони. Не гневливо, но с солёной нежностью:</p><p>- Можешь попробовать подать апелляцию на мои чувства. Но кто её будет рассматривать?</p><p>Молчание между каплями воды.</p><p>Чувствовороты беспокоят донхёково нутро, задевая скрытые на дне симпатии и влечения. Ему нечего терять, но нужно попытаться завладеть тем, что можно. </p><p>(на самом деле – ни в коем случае.)</p><p>Он в силах лишь покоряться, а не давать отпор.</p><p>Искусаны их губы до рассечённости и боли от любви и безвыходности. До крови от страха. </p><p>(от земли до неба)</p><p>Они не в одной плоскости мыслят. Они одной мыслью дышат. И им не отпрянуть друг от друга никогда, хотя бы потому что конец неизбежен, а умирать вместе не так горько.</p><p>(помните? – иисус умирал один.)</p><p>Им участь не пророчат, а надиктовывают: детально прописывают каждые выдох и подёргивание мускул лица, к примеру, когда Донхёк смотрит на вытирающего влагу с тела Минхёна и размышляет о его исходе, о собственном исходе. Он изучает минхёновы размытые от отсутствия очков глаза и подчёркивает в зрачках слепые пропасти (надежды, такие взгляды только от безвыходности).</p><p>- Не нас это делает грешным, но мы это делаем грешным, - ведает Минхён и запечатывает в его губы мокрый тягучий поцелуй, как сургучом откровенное письмо покрывает тайной.                                              </p><p>Звонко улыбающийся Минхён сидит на стуле за столом, невысохшие капли скатываются по зубчатому позвонку, когда он ожидает трапезу. Его очки опять запотели, а разноцветные волосы прибило влагой ко лбу. Донхёк ставит перед ним тарелку с размякшим космостарсом (живот болит от разлаженного питания) и подаёт прямо в руки ложку. Удивительно, что они ещё не забыли, как держать столовые приборы.</p><p>Минхён заваливает всё и сразу в рот порциями, которые едва может прожевать. Он мычит, по его подбородку стекает молоко, а звёздочки вываливаются обратно в тарелку. Он слишком голодный и смешной. Если Донхёк не досмеётся, то не начнёт есть. Живот сводят мышечные спазмы от беспрестанного хохота, и рука постоянно задевает тарелку, расплёскивая молоко по столу. </p><p>Пока оно не обращается в кровь.</p><p>Минхён закашливается и говорит:</p><p>- Что-то странные звёздочки на вкус, - и продолжает жевать, не смотря в тарелку.</p><p>А Донхёк цепенеет, морозя жилы кошмаром. По минхёнову подбородку льётся дихотомичными ручьями кровь, расползаясь по шее и груди, как если бы ему вскрыли глотку. И донхёковы глаза стекленеют, распыляют туман и режущий страх.</p><p>- Что? – Минхён непонимающе спрашивает Донхёка, вытирая запястьем подбородок. </p><p>Донхёк нем и всё так же напряжён.</p><p>Поскольку Минхён слишком хочет есть, он не придаёт значения странному поведению Донхёка и уже готовится продолжить зажёвывать месиво звёздочек и молока, как вдруг замечает красные мазки на коже.</p><p>Его пристреливает жутью. Желчь стремится в горло, и все тарелки летят в стены, просыпая алые кляксы на них. Слёзы на щеках горячие и бесконтрольные, глотка забивается воем и рёвом:</p><p>что<br/>
блять<br/>
теперь<br/>
?</p><p>- Это всё ты виноват, - плетёт по-змеиному Минхён на минимальной громкости.</p><p>До Донхёка ничего не долетает, потому что слёзы забили нос и сознание, и всё внимание выпарилось, оставив суицидальные мысли.</p><p>Он переспрашивает:</p><p>- Что? – дрожью; он пытается понять, что происходит, но в глазах сплошь муть.</p><p>Вместо ответа Минхён перемахивает через стол и разносит кулак, не целясь, о донхёковскую скулу. Боль глушит и засвечивает – Донхёк не сразу реагирует. А когда находит в себе мощь дать ответный удар, его прижимают к стене и начинают колотить черепом об неё – до звона. Донхёку мерещится, что его уши кровоточат от ультрачастот, разрезающих его слух. Потолок расходится в три круга и настраивает фокус, когда Минхён куда-то отлучается. Едва сознание крепнет, Донхёк нащупывает его взором:</p><p>тот роется в ножах.</p><p>Форс-мажор.</p><p>Скопив остатки сил, Донхёк хватает кровавую тарелку, оставшуюся после буйства на столе, и с разбегу прыгает на сгорбившегося Минхёна.</p><p>Он хочет разнести ему голову.</p><p>Донхёк машет руками что есть мочи, колотит его по голове, но Минхён намного сильнее, чем кажется.</p><p>Его разъел внутренний супостат.</p><p>(но какой?)</p><p>Донхёку удаётся лишь припечатать ему в висок, расколов очки. Осколки впиваются в щёку, пуская новую кровь. Минхён взвывает, но не от боли, и откидывает Донхёка со спины на пол. Тарелка вываливается из рук, разбиваясь в дребезги, а пол стучит в макушку, взрывая всё.</p><p>В нём лишь белый свет и агония.</p><p>А Минхён кровавый и свирепый. Он нагибается медленно и пугающе к Донхёку поближе, и тот уже знает, что в его руках металл.</p><p>- Виктимный жеманный пидорас, - выплёвывает Донхёку в лицо, капая кровью ему на лоб. </p><p>Минхён смотрит в него и не(на)видит.</p><p>Донхёка крутит, и он ни черта не разбирает. Понимает лишь, когда нож сверкает прямо над ним. В груди уже месиво, а эмоции докалили до такого состояния, что можно рвануть от всего, что угодно.</p><p>Вопреки всему Донхёк сохраняет веру в то, что это очередной баг системы и что сейчас всё исправится, но нет.</p><p>Минхён не намерен останавливаться.</p><p>Донхёк вновь жмурится до невыносимого.</p><p>И зависает.</p><p>Он терпеливо лежит, скрючившись, на полу, стискивая дыхание и высчитывая, куда ляжет первое ранение. Но его не происходит. Участь Донхёка стопорится. И сквозь тряску и истерию  ему приходится открыть глаза.</p><p>Вокруг пустота и кровь.</p><p>Его сердце пускает трещины по скелету с такой силой, что пульс слышно даже сквозь пелену безумия, накрывшую сознания.</p><p>Он зовёт Минхёна раз – не слышит самого себя.</p><p>Зовёт два – зашитый ватой голос.</p><p>На третий раз - слух восстанавливается, но Минхёна нигде нет. </p><p>if i fall, can you pull me up? <br/>
is it true, you’re watching out. <br/>
and when i’m tired, do you lay down with me, <br/>
in my head so i can sleep without you? <br/>
lost through time and that’s all I need. <br/>
so much love, then one day buried. <br/>
hope you’re safe, cause I lay you leaves <br/>
is there more than we can see? <br/>
answers for me. <br/>
without you there’s holes in my soul <br/>
let the water in. <br/>
and i get lonely without you. <br/>
and i can’t move on. <br/>
wherever you’ve gone? how, how, how? <br/>
i just need to know that you won’t forget about me. </p><p>Его амбедо – капель и кроваво-белые стены. Беззвучные часы аритмией отсчитывают века одиночества, выстраивая по всей мировой истории один единственный вопрос:</p><p>за что?</p><p>Бездыханные слёзы прошли, зато после них осталось пустота, забившаяся не только в солнечное сплетение, но и во все углы.</p><p>Горит.</p><p>Это же просто баг системы. Элиминация слабых звеньев. Опечатка в интертексте, в интерполяции бытия.</p><p>Обезвоженные трясущиеся пальцы натыкаются на зубья ножа, которым грозился его зарезать Минхён.<br/>
 <br/>
(а грозился ли?)</p><p>Донхёк, не глядя, находит вены, берётся за рукоять, и вживляет острие в кожу, чтобы резать глубоко и наверняка. Однако как только он повёл им вдоль, вскрытые шрамы в тот же миг затянулись. Запястья жжёт, а нутро пепелится.</p><p>У Донхёка не выходит с порезами.</p><p>Тогда он выпадает из окна в море нового света после конца, но, как только касается воды, материализуется в собственной ванной.</p><p>Ему никак не умереть. У каждого персональный исход. Смерть интимна.</p><p>Ванна обеззаражено бела, слёзы гремучи, и одиночество всемогуще.</p><p>Он и умозрительно не мог увидеть такого расклада, потому что никогда не считал, что заслужил такой жестокости.</p><p>А что если он последний человек? Что нужно сделать, чтобы заслужить такое?<br/>
Донхёк не знает. Никто не знает. </p><p>Такой конструкт был изначально исключён. </p><p>И теперь он остервенело рыдает, выжимая последний воздух , желая порвать горло или сойти с ума от собственных воплей. Он давится горечью, солью, скорбью. Он служит панихиду.</p><p>Но не по Минхёну.</p><p>А по себе.</p><p>Потому что из всех людей, что когда-либо видели этот свет, самым мёртвым оказался именно он.</p><p>Наступило антивремя, и просыпался прах.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>